<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AS IT WAS - Harry Styles by lostRoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553272">AS IT WAS - Harry Styles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostRoma/pseuds/lostRoma'>lostRoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostRoma/pseuds/lostRoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuanto tiempo me esperarías?<br/>¿Cuanto tiempo he estado fuera?<br/>As it was - Hozier</p><p>Harry está intentando olvidar al que él creía era el amor de su vida.<br/>Eloisa intenta retomar el control de su vida luego de una gran pérdida.</p><p>Dos artistas, dos mundos no tan lejanos que se entrecruzan en una cocina y el comienzo de una nueva historia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - Lois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primera vez publicando en muchos años y con muy poca (por no decir nula) experiencia con el funcionamiento de este sitio, así que estaré agradecida de recibir sus críticas y recomendaciones.</p><p>All the love, Roma x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eloisa</p><p>Hago hacia atrás los cascos, sintiendo como el flequillo que no he cortado en semanas cae sobre mi frente haciéndome cosquillas, Hozier sigue sonando como un murmullo lejano mientras estiro mi torso para espabilar un poco, llevo poco más de tres horas frente al ordenador intentando satisfacer las demandas de mi exageradamente perfeccionista jefe y mi mente se siente realmente agotada. Siendo honesta todos aquí somos perfeccionistas, a fin de cuentas vivimos de la imagen de otras personas y de cada uno de los detalles que se publican en el semanario de moda más leído en Nueva York; el solo hecho de pensar en ello me abruma, toda una maldita ciudad elige nuestro trabajo. Vuelvo mi vista al ordenador y llego a la conclusión de que he hecho suficiente por el momento, así que guardo los avances logrados y decido tomarme un merecido descanso, necesito un cigarro.</p><p>En el camino a las escaleras le sonrío a algunos rostros familiares, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros están enfocados en sus ordenadores, cosa que agradezco pues con un poco de suerte la pequeña azotea no estará colmada de gente. Para mi sorpresa no es así, y aunque me mosquea un poco, reconozco que fue una tontería hacerme ilusiones al respecto; es una templada mañana de verano, así que es completamente normal que las personas decidan pasar su descanso absorbiendo algo de vitamina D. Una vez que comienzo a caminar me dirijo al primer lugar vacío que mis ojos encuentran y es, como realmente era de esperarse, el ancho rectángulo de sombra que proyecta el edificio contiguo. Al pasar reconozco a un pequeño grupo de chicos que trabajan en redacción pero me limito a saludarles con la mano, ellos devuelven el gesto y me planteo si acercarme o no. No, no son mis amigos. Hurgo en los enormes bolsillos de mi camisa de segunda mano hasta que doy con la pequeña caja de cigarros, la abro y escribo una nota mental como recordatorio de que debo comprar otra caja, llevo el último cigarrillo a mis labios y lo enciendo con el precioso mechero que me regaló Chad en mi cumpleaños y como si lo invocara con un simple recuerdo mi teléfono vibra contra mi muslo. "Te vi pasar a los ascensores, ¿arriba o abajo?" es un simple mensaje pero seguido le adjunta una pequeña carita sugestiva, la cual me saca una pequeña risa y de inmediato respondo: "siempre arriba", simplemente para seguirle un poco el juego.</p><p>- ¡Pero si es mi dominatriz preferida! - La profunda voz de Chad me saca de mis pensamientos, y la risa se encuentra con el humo que va a mitad de camino en mi garganta provocando que sonidos ahogados salgan de ella. Él se coloca junto a mi, mientras carcajea y sus preciosos ojos se pierden detrás de sus densas pestañas, inmediatamente una sensación de familiaridad y calidez me abraza. - ¿Cómo estas cariño? -</p><p>Le doy la última calada a mi cigarrillo, antes de estirar mi brazo para tirarlo en el cenicero que se encuentra en la esquina del barandal y aprovecho esos segundos para pensar un poco en la respuesta. He de admitir que no me encuentro muy verborrágica los últimos días, así que opto por algo concreto: cansada.</p><p>- ¡Y como para no estarlo! - Suena indignado, y bajando su tono de voz sentencia: – Jeff se ha vuelto loco y nos está arrastrando a todos con él. - Se acerca más a mí y coloca un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, gesto que me enternece. - Asumo que con todo esto aún no has hablado con él , ¿verdad? -</p><p>- No, no lo he hecho y no creo que me sea posible hacerlo hasta que no pase esta locura. - Pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo me pone algo nerviosa y el parece notarlo, porque me toma por el codo atrayéndome hacia sus brazos.</p><p>- Bueno, tal vez sea alguna clase de señal... - Su voz suena solemne, mientras nos abrazamos un momento. - Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esta locura nos terminará trayendo buenas noticias a todos. Además sólo serán algunos meses. – Con mano firme acaricia mi cabello, y en un susurro agrega. - Personalmente prefiero que nos dejes en otoño, así tendré tiempo de hacerme a la idea. -</p><p>Si bien no contesto con palabras sé que el percibe lo reconfortante que me es su comentario cuando lo abrazo con más fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Permanecemos así un momento, pero nuestro abrazo se rompe cuando nuestros teléfonos vibran de manera insistente.</p><p>- Es Jeff. - Hablando del diablo. - Reunión general en quince minutos. -</p><p>Chequeo mi teléfono y me encuentro con el mismo mensaje que le ha llegado a Chad, así que decidimos que lo mejor es bajar de inmediato para poder pasar por las máquinas expendedoras del área de descanso; él quiere un café, el tercero de la mañana confiesa y yo río, a mi se me antoja algo dulce y tal vez un té. En menos de diez minutos hemos conseguido nuestro cometido, así que con cuidado de no verter nuestras bebidas nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones. Nos acomodamos al final de la extensa mesa, junto al resto de compañeros del área de diseño y edición, y una vez más me limito a sonreír a modo de saludo a quienes no he visto esta mañana, la sala está casi completa y en el bullicio se puede sentir la tensión.</p><p>El momento de la verdad ha llegado, la revista ha venido en aumento el último año, así que luego de ser destacada como el semanario de moda más leído durante las semanas anteriores y posteriores al New York Fashion Week los rumores comenzaron a correr como la pólvora: grandes nombres se mostraron muy interesados en invertir en la revista independiente de la que todo mundo hablaba. Todo parecía ser pura especulación, pues ninguna de las grandes cabezas de la empresa se digno a hacer mención alguna sobre los rumores, pero la semana pasada Gina la dueña de la empresa y Jeff el jefe de jefazos comenzaron a organizar un misterioso evento para las últimas semanas de Septiembre, si bien decían que solo se trataba de el lanzamiento de la nueva colección de Gina las fechas no parecían tener sentido, así que los rumores se potenciaron. Y vaya que eran ciertos. A los cinco minutos de haber empezado con la reunión es la misma Gina la que da la noticia: tal como los rumores decían grandes inversores comienzan a trabajar con la empresa esta misma semana y la condición es que tanto el semanario online, como la nueva versión mensual sean promocionadas a nivel país para así comenzar a realmente competir con otras grandes revistas de la industria. En su discurso remarca que se realizarán grandes cambios y habrá mucho trabajo, especialmente en los próximos meses pues planean que la primera edición mensual salga la primera semana de Octubre, junto con el lanzamiento de una colección de otoño-invierno que parece tenerla muy emocionada. Es Jeff quién continua ahondando en los detalles de como funcionará la empresa los próximos meses, pero parece notar que los rostros de la mayoría de los presentes reflejan preocupación y nos da un respiro, aclarando que habrá reuniones diarias con cada uno de los departamentos y respondiendo algunas de las preguntas que surgen en el momento, al finalizar nos agradece a todos y agrega de manera sutil que si ponemos de nuestra parte lo más probable es que recibamos una recompensa, pues esta es sin duda una gran oportunidad para crecer dentro de la empresa; este último comentario lo hace mirándonos a Chad y a mi, e instintivamente los nervios se instalan en mi estómago. Para cuando se da por finalizada la reunión muchas dudas han sido despejadas, pero muchas otras empiezan a surgir y no puedo quitar la sensación de nerviosismo que se ha instalado en mi, y parece querer apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo, aún así vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo y me concentro en finalizar la edición que he dejado pendiente antes de mi descanso. Me lleva poco más de una hora pulir los detalles finales, pero termino muy satisfecha con mi trabajo así que me encargo de enviar todo a mi jefazo, antes de comenzar con el resto de mis encargos; son pequeños detalles y trabajos terminados que necesitan una segunda opinión antes de ser publicados, la mayoría no me lleva más de unos cuantos minutos revisarlos, así que para el momento en el que puedo dar por finalizados mis pendientes del día sólo me quedan unos cuarenta minutos para ir a casa. Haciendo uso de la flexibilidad en las normas de la empresa decido que lo mejor es salir antes, probablemente sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo teniendo en cuenta las noticias del día, nos esperan semanas de mucho trabajo y estrés. Ya casi puedo sentirlo.</p><p>Una vez en la acera respiro profundo y me dedico caminar con calma, rehaciendo el recorrido que hice esta misma mañana y todas las anteriores, desde hace poco más de un año. Un año. Sonrío para mis adentros, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de melancolía que se desprende de mis recuerdos, logro disfrutarlo un momento, hasta que es suplantado por la misma sensación de nerviosismo que me asaltó cuando aún estaba en la reunión. Hace poco más de año mi vida en Nueva York apenas estaba comenzando, mi trabajo era algo completamente nuevo y aventurado para mi, y ahora me encuentro tratando de descifrar si lo quiero es seguir en el mismo lugar o no; sin lugar a dudas Jeff nos insinúo que tendremos alguna clase de ascenso cuando finalice la locura que acaba de empezar pero no me creo capaz de aceptar algo así, no cuando estoy tan cerca de alcanzar aquello que realmente quiero. Sin siquiera darme cuenta he llegado a las puertas del metro, me río por lo bajo, me estoy volviendo loca, mi plan original era dar una vuelta por las galerías de la zona pero mi propia mente me ha traicionado así que me rindo ante ella.</p><p>El viaje a casa parece más tranquilo que de costumbre, incluso me animo a sacar la libreta y garabatear algunos rostros en ella, primero, elijo a un hombre algo mayor de aspecto serio pues me llaman la atención su facciones angulares y procuro exagerarlas, luego capta mi atención el cabello de una niña que habla animadamente con su madre quién es una mujer bellísima y termino por dibujarla a ella también, decido desviar mi vista hacia el otro lado del anden y veo algo que me llena de felicidad. Andre. Está de espaladas a mi, parado junto a la puerta pero me es imposible no reconocerlo, trae consigo una mochila y lo que parece ser el estuche de su saxofón, no voltea a verme y como es de esperarse baja del metro una parada antes que yo. Ha vuelto a Brooklyn, es todo en lo que logro pensar mientras camino hacia el pequeño mercado en el que suelo hacer las compras, solo soy capaz de darme cuenta de estoy yendo por la vida en modo automático cuando me encuentro a mi misma frente a la heladera de lácteos y ni siquiera sé que he vendido a comprar. Vuelvo a reír, claramente no estoy bien. Juzgándome a mi misma vuelvo a la entrada del local en busca de un canasto para hacer la compra; mientras recorro los pasillos decido llamar a Bárbara para preguntarle si necesita algo de la tienda, me atiende de inmediato y aunque suena algo desanimada al principio parece olvidarse de su malestar cuando le comento que estoy a unos minutos de la casa y que le tengo grandes noticias, ella finaliza nuestra conversación pidiéndome una caja de tampones y helado.</p><p>Tan solo un cuarto de hora más tarde estoy cruzando la entrada de mi acogedor hogar y mientras dejo mis tenis en la entrada, intentando no tirar nada de la compra, llega a mi un fuerte olor a café que parece esparcirse desde la cocina, también puedo escuchar la voz de Kendrik Lamar amortiguada por las paredes. Definitivamente estoy en casa.</p><p>- ¡Barbs, llegué! - Grito desde la cocina, casi de inmediato la música deja de sonar. - Pensé en hacer algo de pasta para la cena, creo que tengo algo de salsa boloñesa congelada y de postre tenemos helado de fresa. - Comienzo a contarle mis planes una vez que escucho su pasos acercarse. - Y como me pediste tampones, asumí que estás con la regla y te compre algo de chocolate.-</p><p>- ¡Oh, Lois! Eres la mejor amiga de todas – Exclama feliz, abrazándome por la espalda un momento, luego se pone a mi lado y comienza a guardar algunas de las cosas que he traído. - ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? - Pregunta de manera desenfadada. - No te esperaba en casa hasta la hora de siempre.</p><p>Comienzo a contarle sobre mi día, como lo hago siempre y al igual que siempre ella me escucha atenta, le cuento sobre la reunión y las grandes novedades, pero tal como a Chad y a mi la preocupación por mis planes a futuro no le dejan disfrutar completamente de dichas noticias. En medio de nuestra conversa preparo dos cortados y mudamos nuestra charla al sofá, dónde seguimos discutiendo mi situación, pero de repente me asaltan las imágenes del metro y me veo obligada a interrumpirle.</p><p>- He visto a Andre. - Suelto sin más.</p><p>- ¿Andre? - Su cerebro parece necesitar algunos segundos para procesar la información, pero en cuanto lo hace su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa. - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Has visto a Andre? - asiento. - ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se encuentra? -</p><p>- Hey, despacio... Lo vi en el metro, no tuve oportunidad de acercarme, de hecho dudo que haya notado mi presencia .-</p><p>- Oh, bueno, seguro no pasara mucho antes de tener noticias sobre él. -</p><p>La charla se desvía hacía el pasado y juntas recordamos lo perdidamente enamorada que creía estar de Andre cuando apenas lo conocí, al final de nuestra relación y una vez superado mi corazón roto fui consciente de que le había idealizado demasiado, así con el pasar del tiempo logramos ser algo así como amigos solo que para cuando eso sucedió tuvo que irse de Nueva York por asuntos familiares. Tal vez ahora que esta de vuelta retomemos las cosas donde las dejamos.</p><p>Cuando por fin me voy a la cama han pasado algunos minutos de la media noche, luego de la cena me encerré en mi estudio y como siempre perdí la noción del tiempo. Mi colchón me recibe de brazos abiertos con dos grandes bolas de pelo a los pies de la misma; Alfred y Artemisa duermen arrollados uno sobre la otra, ambos son gatos temperamentales pero a la hora de dormir dejan sus diferencias a un lado y nos hacemos compañía mutuamente, algo que realmente me derrite el corazón.</p><p>Para el momento en que logro conciliar el sueño lo único que tengo en mi cabeza son preguntas tontas que suelen angustiarme de vez en cuando.</p><p>¿Algún día alguien me querrá como lo hacen ellos? ¿Llegará alguna vez la persona que me ame lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias con tal de sentirme a su lado una vez más?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - Vodka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eloisa</strong>
</p><p>Los viernes suelen ser días pesados en la oficina pero en todo mi tiempo trabajando aquí no había presenciado tal descontrol y mi casilla de correos no había estado tan llena en toda mi vida, así que no fue necesario pasar más de media hora en mi escritorio para saber que a partir de ahora me llevaría el doble de o el triple de trabajo a casa. Dicho y hecho. Vuelvo a casa con lo que parecen ser miles de pendientes, dando por perdido mi viernes.</p><p>Luego de estar varias horas con la totalidad de mi atención enfocada en terminar esa maldita edición no puedo ignorar la creciente sensación de que mis pestañas arderán en llamas si miro la pantalla de mi ordenador un segundo más, así que una vez más guardo mi progreso pero esta vez me aseguro de apagar todo una vez que termino. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que ha oscurecido. Gracias a mi reloj de muñeca sé que son pasadas las ocho y gracias a los cada vez más intensos rugidos de mi estómago sé que realmente me apetece una pizza, así que salgo del estudio con un único objetivo fijado en mi cerebro: llamar a Gino's, pero mis planes se ven frustrados cuando una muy agitada Bárbara se interpone entre mi móvil, que se encuentra cargando en la sala, y yo.</p><p>- Algo grande sucedió y antes de que pongas ninguna objeción dejame prometer que haré lo que quieras por un mes, pero debes acompañarme. ¡Por favor!- Junta sus manos como si estuviera a punto de decir una plegaría, pero ha hablado tan rápido que apenas si le he llegado a entender. - Solo unas horas, te lo prometo.-</p><p>- ¿Unas horas de qué?- Pregunto, algo divertida con toda la situación.</p><p>- De fiesta, bueno realmente es más como una reunión casual, tu sabes, pero va a estar lleno de personas importantes y creo que podría ser muy bueno para ambas... -</p><p>- ¿Puedo ir como mi propio ser o debo usar par de esas cosas que tanto amas?-</p><p>Ella ríe porque sabe que esas cosas son sus amados tacones de infinitos centímetros que tanto me incomodan, pero a pesar de mis negativas ella suele obligarme a usarlos cuando me invita al tipo de fiestas que suelen ofrecer las personas con las que trabaja.</p><p>- Se tu propio ser, pero en tu versión más genial, ¿si?-</p><p>Finjo estar profundamente ofendida por su comentario, pero luego unos minutos de argumentación mi amiga termina convenciéndome de que realmente sera una buena noche, así que hora y media más tarde nos encontramos saliendo del metro en búsqueda de un lugar donde comprar cigarros y una botella de vino para no llegar con las manos vacías, lo cual es un gesto que a ambas nos gusta tener, así que una vez alcanzado nuestro cometido lo siguiente que hacemos es tomar un taxi e indicarle al conductor la dirección que le han enviado a mi amiga hace algunos minutos. Es una hermosa noche de Julio, no hace demasiado calor y no hay nada de humedad, lo que hace que la calles estén tan convulsionadas como cualquier otro fin de semana en la ciudad que nunca duerme, sin embargo parece haber algo en el aire que me hace sentir bien, como si en el fondo de mi corazón supiera que algo especial esta a punto de suceder.</p><p>Nos detenemos al norte de Central Park, un moderno edificio se alza frente a nosotras y mientras Barbara llama por el intercomunicador la inquietud y el nerviosismo comienzan a crecer en mi, no he salido a ninguna clase de fiesta desde... bueno, desde que perdí a mis padres. Pienso en como ni siquiera fui capaz de celebrar mi cumpleaños y sin poder evitarlo mi mente me transporta a mi pasado reciente, me veo a mi misma recibiendo la peor noticia que una hija puede escuchar y casi puedo sentir el vacío en mi pecho, la sensación de soledad y la tristeza luchan por instalarse de nuevo en mi interior, pero de manera refleja un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, como si con el pudiera sacar todos esos oscuros sentimientos de mi interior. Bárbara lo nota, por supuesto, estamos en un pequeño ascensor cuyas paredes parecen estar hechas únicamente de espejos. Ni siquiera note que habíamos entrado.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta con voz amable, a lo que asiento con una sonrisa algo triste. Ella frunce su ceño, mientras escudriña mi rostro buscando algún tipo de señal, supongo. - No te sientas culpable, en algún momento debías recuperar tu vida.-</p><p>- Siempre logras leerme, brujita. - Le digo en un ligero tono de broma, ella sonríe y al mirarla a los ojos sé, que ella sabe que prefiero no hablar de esto, no ahora. Así que cuando las puertas finalmente se abren, dándonos paso a un pequeño pasillo, le pregunto si al menos sabe quién es el o la anfitriona, a lo que ella responde de manera casual que es una vieja conocida.</p><p>- Su nombre es Sarah, la conocí en una campaña de lencería el año pasado. - Comenta de manera natural, segundos después añade: - La única diferencia es que ella ya ha llegado a la élite, así seguro habrá más gente estirada que de costumbre.-</p><p>Y vaya que tenía razón. Una vez que la anfitriona nos recibe de manera muy cálida, he de admitir, nos da paso al que a simple vista es un amplio y abarrotado salón principal, y por supuesto lo primero que noto es la cantidad de rostros familiares que mis ojos captan en la improvisada pista de baile. En pocos segundos sé por qué mi querida amiga utilizó las palabras "algo grande sucedió" justo antes de comunicarme que había sido invitada a esta fiesta pues con echar un simple vistazo logro identificar, principalmente a modelos de renombre, lo que parecen ser jóvenes empresarios o diseñadores y artistas de todo tipo; ante esto me es imposible no sentirme fuera de lugar, pues si bien todos visten de manera casual y desenfadada veo relojes de oro y ropa de alta costura que personalmente no podría costear jamás. Sarah por ejemplo va de tenis y viste unos jeans deslavados, con una camiseta gráfica algo grande para ella, la cual ha anudado perfectamente sobre su estómago logrando que se ajuste a su cintura y resalte sus curvas, sin dudas es un conjunto sencillo, podríamos incluso decir que va más sencilla que yo, que me he puesto una camiseta gráfica que sobresale de una falda de cuero sintético y cintura alta que llega a la mitad de mi muslo, a la cual complementé con unos botines negros con algo de taco intentando crear la ilusión de que mido algo más que un metro con sesenta; la gran diferencia es, por supuesto, que todo lo que la hermosa Sarah viste es de diseñador, mientras que la única prenda de diseñador que llevo puesta yo es mi camiseta, la cual he diseñado yo misma y puedo afirmar, con total seguridad, que no llega a valer la mitad de nada de lo que la bella super modelo luce en estos momentos. Una sonrisa nerviosa se instala en mis labios mientras nuestra anfitriona habla animadamente con Barbs y nos guía a través de la pista de baile, hasta lo que ella llama la zona de tragos. Siendo sincera el camino se me hace cada vez más largo a cada mirada que recibo de las personas que bailan y transitan el interior de la casa, estoy tan fuera de lugar. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la dichosa zona de tragos, que como sospechaba no es más que una cocina desbordada de bebidas alcohólicas y vasos de plástico, una voz masculina llama a Sarah desde la pista, la castaña se disculpa con una mirada y asegura que nos verá en un rato pero justo antes de que vuelva sobre sus pasos Bárbara le pregunta por el baño, y, como si de una escena en cámara rápida se tratara ambas desaparecen de mi campo de visión en unos pocos segundos.</p><p>No he terminado de entender bien toda la situación y mi repentina soledad provoca pensamientos contradictorios dentro de mi cabeza. Decido poner a enfriar la botella de vino que pesa en mis manos, así podré hurgar entre las botellas que llenan cada encimera de la elegante cocina hasta dar con una que lleve la palabra vodka delante. Botella a la cual localizo en cuanto le doy la vuelta a la isla que ocupa el espacio central de la habitación justo sobre el refrigerador de vinos, los ricos siempre tienen un maldito refrigerador para sus costos vinos. Con mi mano vacía tomo la botella que contiene el líquido incoloro del que me gusta disfrutar cuando salgo de fiesta con mis amigos y de manera casi automática decido que no me quedaré demasiado, no estoy con mis amigos, de hecho estoy sola y empiezo a sentirme demasiado ansiosa, así que pongo ambas botellas ante mi intentando decidir que servirme antes de salir a buscar a mi querida Barbs y comunicarle que me iré a casa temprano. Ella seguramente encontrará con quién pasar la fiesta, a fin de cuentas es su ambiente no el mío.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Planeas tomar todo eso tu sola? - Si bien la voz es calmada, como si arrastrara cada sílaba, me sobresalto de manera notoria dejando que la palabra mierda se escape de mis labios en un susurro. Una risa de tinte masculino llega a mis oídos y mientras me tomo unos segundo para recomponerme el desconocido vuelve hablar, con un bonito acento británico.- Lo siento, no era mi...-</p><p>- No te preocupes. - Le interrumpo, levanto la mirada y el aire parece congelarse en mis pulmones una milésima de segundo. Mierda. Unos risueños ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos, erizando los vellos de mi nuca. No puedo creer que sea él. Sin embargo me obligo a reaccionar y lo primero que hago es ceder, bajando la mirada a las botellas que aun sostengo frente a mi.- Creo que iré por el vodka. - Le informo intentado sonar desenfadada, puedo sentir su mirada buscando la mía, pero no se la ofrezco sino hasta que me he servido un vaso hasta el tope. - ¿Quieres?-</p><p>- Es una broma, ¿verdad? - Le sonrío algo extrañada y su mirada viaja del cilindro rojo, que sostengo entre ambas manos, a mis ojos. - ¿Lo tomas puro?</p><p>Me encojo de hombros restandole importancia y el ríe abiertamente, yo simplemente procuro guardar este momento en mi memoria, no todos los días haces reír al maldito Harry Styles. Su risa es contagiosa así que también rio pero a diferencia de la suya la mía no llega mis ojos, estoy demasiado nerviosa y podría jurar que es un ser mágico, que ha logrado que se detenga el tiempo, pues ya no escucho la música que hace unos segundos se filtraba desde la sala: ahora lo único que logro escuchar son los latidos de mi propio corazón. Sólo espero que él no lo haga.</p><p>- Creo que yo seguiré con el vino. -Levanta su copa vacía, abandonando el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado para acercarse a la superficie de mármol que nos separa, se mueve de forma grácil y elegante, aunque vista jeans ajustados y una camisa estampada.</p><p>Estoy a punto de acercarle la botella de vino cuando veo que apoya la copa que traía en su mano y de entre las botellas que tiene delante toma una de vino blanco que está medio vacía. Mientras él vierte el contenido de la misma me reprendo a mi misma por quedarme viéndole como una idiota. Muévete o creerá que estas mal de la cabeza. No logro hacerlo pues sus palabras rompen el silencio, detienen mis intenciones y terminan por sacarme una sonrisa.</p><p>- Me gusta tu camiseta.- Dice sin más.</p><p>Sonrío genuinamente, le agradezco y armándome de valor le confieso que es mía.</p><p>- Si, eso supuse. - Sonríe a través de su copa, y yo lo hago detrás de mi vaso de plástico.</p><p>- Me refiero a que la he diseñado yo. - Confieso orgullosa y su sonrisa se amplía, marcando unos profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. - Soy diseñadora gráfica.</p><p>- Eso es genial, y dime...-</p><p>Sé que el espacio que está dejando es una forma sutil de preguntar por mi nombre, así que tomo mi primer trago de la noche y una vez que siento el alcohol quemar en mi estómago respondo: Lois.</p><p>- Entonces querida Lois, dime ¿hay un lugar donde pueda comprar tu trabajo? -</p><p>Me quedo estática un momento, procesando lo que acaba de decirme. Bárbara dijo que esta fiesta podría ser beneficiosa para ambas pero, maldita sea, este escenario jamás cruzó por mi mente. Contra todo pronóstico logro recomponerme y ordenar mis ideas antes de que el silencio se vuelva demasiado largo o incómodo, así que procedo a utilizar el mismo movimiento que él ha usado conmigo.</p><p>- Bueno, querido... -</p><p>- Oh, lo siento. - Dice ofreciéndome su mano derecha para que la estreche. -Soy Harry.</p><p>Lo sé. Nuestras manos se encuentran a mitad de camino sobre un mar de botellas, su mano es mucho más grande que la mía y en cuanto hacen contacto la una con la otra una sensación desconocida viaja desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi médula espinal, me es extrañamente reconfortante así que dejo que mi mirada busque la suya, encontrándose con algo inesperado. El también lo ha sentido. Nos miramos por unos segundos más, hasta que se vuelve demasiado para ambos.</p><p>- Bueno, querido Harry.- Hablo después de aclarar mi garganta, y mis ideas.- La verdad es que el proyecto es algo reciente, así que no hay una tienda a la que pueda dirigirte aún, pero tengo un instagram dónde subo mi trabajo... - Mi corazón se acelera en el momento exacto en que veo como toma su móvil y lo desbloquea justo frente a mi, pero me fuerzo a mi misma a terminar de hablar. Debo ser profesional.- así que puedes seguirme ahí y en cuanto este abierta la tienda podrás comprar el diseño que más te guste.-</p><p>- Eso suena genial Lois. -No puedo contener una sonrisa cuando vuelve pronunciar mi nombre.</p><p>Sin más me tiende su móvil con la aplicación de instagram abierta justo en el buscador, así que en cuanto lo tomo y mis ojos se fijan en la pantalla me es imposible ignorar que no ha borrado su historial de búsqueda, pero sólo leo los primeros dos nombres antes de empezar a escribir mi usuario en el buscador. He tenido que escribirlo completamente para que mi pequeña foto apareciera, pero una vez lo hago mi dedo va directamente a ella accediendo a mi perfil, bueno en realidad al perfil donde subo mis trabajos, mi perfil personal está justo debajo de mi nombre, en la descripción. Si lo ve, ¿me seguirá? Me deshago de ese pensamiento, enfocándome en su rostro y sus reacciones, le he devuelto su móvil y ahora su pulgar se desliza sobre la pantalla hurgando en mi perfil, reaccionando a las fotos de algunas de mis obras. Su ceño se frunce algunas veces, pero su sonrisa nunca abandona completamente sus labios. Dios, sus labios. Todo su maldito rostro, de hecho. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla como sustituto de mi labio, para no ser tan evidente, pero no me funciona demasiado teniendo en cuenta que en cuanto Harry vuelve a hablar me veo obligada a dejar ir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo de manera inconsciente, y quedando aún más en evidencia debo pedirle que repita lo que ha dicho, pues no le he escuchado.</p><p>- He dicho que eres muy buena. - Sé que se limita a sonreír de lado, sólo porque es demasiado amable como para reírse en mi cara. Me voy, estoy haciendo el ridículo. Pero una vez más habla retrasando mi huida.- Sabes Lois, me gusta creer que soy al menos algo bueno juzgando el arte así que me gustaría ver tu trabajo, en persona. - Una vez más me he quedado estática. - Si no es un problema para ti, claro.</p><p>- Uh-no-bueno... gracias.- Las palabras salen atropellándose las unas a las otras, pero no me importa. ¡Quiere ver mi trabajo!.- Por supuesto Harry, sería genial si puedes este fin de semana... -</p><p>- Si, este fin de semana es perfecto, probablemente el domingo.-</p><p> </p><p>Luego de hablar un poco más sobre la cita que pactamos para el domingo Harry sugirió que debíamos subir a la terraza, para disfrutar un poco más la bella noche de verano que estaba transcurriendo fuera y así lo hicimos, en el camino me presento con algunas personas y les habló de mi trabajo como si fuera un verdadero admirador del mismo, llenando mis mejillas de rubor y mi corazón de agradecimiento. Una vez en la amplia terraza fue mi turno de presentarlo con alguien, Bárbara, quién para mi sorpresa interpretó muy bien su papel de estuve enamorada de ti a los trece años pero ahora soy una mujer madura y logró hablar con él mucho más relajada de lo que yo había logrado hasta el momento, así que buscamos un lugar cómodo y nos quedamos los tres ahí, sacando a colación todo tipo de tema por más irrelevante que pareciera, incluso algunas personas se unieron a nosotros con el correr de los minutos haciendo aún más agradable la velada, (aunque no lograra recordar el nombre de todos los presentes en la ronda). Quienes más destacaban eran sin duda Bárbara y Harry, por su increíble ángel y lo cómodos que parecen sentirse con la atención que reciben. Mi amiga siempre se roba las miradas pero su humor ácido en contraste con los chistes infantiles y absurdos que Harry parecía inventar en el momento nos tenían a todos cautivados, prácticamente llorando de la risa. Sin embargo la postura del carismático señor Styles se volvió algo rígida cuando la hermosa Camille Rowe se unió a nosotros trago en mano, por supuesto mi querida y perspicaz Barbs me miró en el momento indicado, diciéndonos todo prácticamente sin pronunciar una palabra.</p><p>¿Están saliendo? No. ¿Follan? Si. ¿En secreto?</p><p>- Definitivamente. - Susurró con ironía la morena junto a mi.</p><p>Ambas contuvimos una ligera risa y así de simple la situación pareció aclararse. Pareció, pues al igual que lo hicimos mi amiga y yo, Harry y Camille parecían hablar sin palabras, pero de una manera mucho menos amigable lo cual terminó por ser evidente para todos los participantes de la ronda cuando ella se marcho, frunciendo tanto su ceño que llegué a preguntarme si es físicamente posible desgarrar los músculos de tu rostro. También el entrecejo de Harry estuvo bajo presión algunos minutos, pero luego de un absurdo chiste que solté bajo la presión de Derek, un chico que parecía bastante interesado en hacerme hablar, el británico suavizó su gesto y se acercó un poco más a mi. Un poco más de charla y algunos tragos más tarde las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse, mientras que el dueño de los ojos verdes más penetrantes que he conocido parecía realmente fascinado de escuchar todas las cosas sin sentido que salían de mi boca. No soy muy buena haciendo sociales, mis problemas de autoestima y mi falta de carisma suelen jugarme en contra la mayoría de las veces. No se me da muy bien lo de hablar con desconocidos, por lo cual las personas suelen llevarse una primera impresión algo lejana de la realidad cuando me ven por primera vez, pero Harry es definitivamente diferente. Es cortés y tal vez se deba a que a este punto de la noche ambos hemos bebido un poco más de la cuenta pero siento que realmente conectamos, aunque suene absurdo.</p><p>Estamos hablando sobre nuestros respectivos trabajos cuando mi móvil comienza a vibrar, obligándome a desviar mi atención desde el hombre parado justo frente a mi a la pantalla del pequeño artefacto, iluminada de manera tenue me muestra una foto de Chad junto a su nombre, escrito en mayúsculas y un montón de corazones de colores después de el. Chad nunca llama.</p><p>-Lo siento Harry.- Digo interrumpiéndole en el momento en que empieza a hablar de su próximo tour.- Yo-uhm-debo atender.-</p><p>- Si, por supuesto.-</p><p>Asiento, con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios a modo de agradecimiento, y me muevo solo unos pasos a la izquierda para darle la espalda sin sentir culpa y hablar algo más tranquila, pero en cuanto atiendo la llamada se corta. ¿Qué mierda? Vuelvo a poner la pequeña pantalla frente a mi, esperando que vuelva a iluminarse pero no lo hace, así que soy yo la que inicia la llamada esta vez. Luego de lo que parecen infinitos tonos finalmente me atiende.</p><p>- ¿Chad? -</p><p>- ¿Lois? ¿Eres tu? - Suena sorprendido o asustado, no lo sé, no logro descifrarlo.</p><p>- Chad, cariño ¿qué sucede?-</p><p>- ¿Donde estas? Lois, apenas te escucho. - Su voz suena extraña y me preocupa.</p><p>- En una fiesta, Chad dime que demonios sucede.-</p><p>- Entonces es cierto...- Casi es un susurro.</p><p>- ¿De que hablas?, ¿que sucede? -</p><p>- Sucede... - Habla apareciendo justo a mi izquierda, obligándome a contener un grito.</p><p>Ríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, de una forma tan hermosa y perfecta que dan ganas de golpearle. Al voltearme para enfrentarlo mi mirada debe hablar por si sola, porque me abraza con fuerza, levantándome lo suficiente para estar parada en la punta de mis pies. Luego de unos segundos decido simplemente dejarme llevar por el momento, dejando que se me escape una leve risa justo sobre su hombro. Disfruto de nuestro abrazo, pero en cuanto nos separamos la realidad me golpea <em>¿que diablos hace Chad aquí?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Riesgos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry</strong>
</p><p>El vino parece ya no saber a nada cuando llevo a mis labios la delgada copa de cristal, aunque me sería propio sospechar que la repentina ausencia de sabor tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estoy ligeramente ebrio. Lois está a algunos pasos de mi, dándome la espalda, abrazada a un tipo rubio al que ha lanzado una incontable cantidad de improperios pero también ha llamado "cariño" una docena de veces desde que apareció logrando asustarla. Puedo oír sus risas, estridentes y contagiosas, pero no consigo seguir realmente su conversación gracias al murmullo constante y el sonido de ambiente que proporciona una ciudad tan activa como Nueva York, estoy a punto de lamentarme por no poder escucharles cuando me doy cuenta de que es una idea ridícula. Deja de mirarles. Me reprimo a mi mismo pero no puedo evitarlo, mis ojos se clavan en ellos como si algo los atrajera hacía ese punto, así que cuando el desconocido susurra algo al oído de Lois y procede a bajar una de sus manos hasta tocar y apretar momentáneamente uno de sus glúteos no me pierdo ningún detalle. Idiota. Mi ceño se frunce mientras bebo los restos de mi copa de un sorbo, cerrando mis ojos para descansar la vista por un momento, sin embargo ese momento no dura demasiado, alguien me está mirando, lo puedo sentir sobre mi piel y en cuanto volteo siguiendo mis instintos me encuentro directamente con los ojos azules y la mirada divertida del idiota acompañante de Lois, quién también me mira sólo que su rostro está completamente sonrosado. Se están acercando.</p><p>La morena me ofrece una sonrisa en cuanto llega a mi lado.</p><p>- Harry, dejame presentarte a Chad...-</p><p>- Un gusto conocerte Harry.- Habla cortando a Lois y me ofrece su mano a modo de saludo.</p><p>Cuando bajo mi vista a la misma puedo ver que, al igual que su brazo, está cubierta en tatuajes. Mi reacción es lago lenta pero finalmente estrecho su mano fingiendo que también es un gusto para mi conocerle. No lo es. Bueno no es un problema tampoco, es decir, no soy un idiota pero no puedo negar que la chica de ojos color aceituna frente a mi me tenía completamente cautivado. Su sonrisa y mirada divertida, la forma en que frunce sus labios al recibir cumplidos por la camiseta que ella misma ha diseñado, hacen notar que es una persona amable y transparente, algo más que destacable en un ambiente tan pretencioso como en el que estamos. Pero ahora Chad el alto rubio de ojos azules y piel de porcelana, quien parece ser su novio, se interpone entre mi agradable acompañante y yo, y hablando de ambientes el que hay entre los tres es algo tenso así que cuando Bárbara, la amiga de Lois, aparece en escena y se lleva a Chad a rastras lo agradezco. No agradezco que Lois decida ir tras ellos.</p><p>- Te veo el domingo Harry.-</p><p>Se despide con una última sonrisa de lado y se pierde entre los invitados.</p><p>La noche pasa sin penas ni glorias y aunque no vuelvo a ver a Lois no sale de mi cabeza, no hasta que Camille se acerca a mi y sus labios teñidos en labial rojo susurran a mi oído que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado a finalizar la discusión que comenzamos en el auto cuando veníamos a la fiesta. Así lo hacemos, salimos sin despedirnos y la escena siguiente en mi cabeza es la de despertar a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Domingo: le he escrito a Lois pidiendo la dirección de su casa en cuanto he abierto los ojos y su respuesta llega justo cuando estoy terminando mi desayuno, así que me apresuro a tomar una ducha y una vez listo emprendo mi camino hacia Brooklyn. Cuando el GPS me indica que estoy llegando a mi destino busco la dirección a través de la ventana y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con la misma Lois sentada en las escaleras de entrada de un edificio de apariencia antigua y desvencijada. Estaciono a unos metros y antes de bajar me acomodo las gafas y el gorro de visera, las aceras no parecen estar muy transitadas pero siempre es mejor prevenir.</p><p>- Hola tu. - Dice divertida cuando me ve acercarme, por un momento me sorprendo de que sea capaz de reconocerme tan rápido pero enseguida la realidad me da en la cara. Por supuesto. Le sonrío mientras ella le da una última calada al cigarrillo que tiene en la mano y se pone de pie. - ¿Tuviste algún problema para llegar?-</p><p>- No realmente, me estoy quedando al otro lado del puente. -</p><p>Ella asiente con una sonrisa, se voltea, grita "Mambo" y contengo una carcajada cuando veo a un bulldog francés correr desde el árbol más cercano. Lo toma en brazos y mientras entramos en el edificio me cuenta que el pequeño peludo le pertenece a sus vecinos, quienes se han ido de viaje y le han contratado como niñera. Ambos reímos por el comentario justo cuando se termina el primer tramo de escalera, avanzamos unos pasos y ella se detiene frente a una puerta blanca que reza "C101". Al igual que ella lo hace con las suyas dejo mis Vans a la entrada mientras la veo bajar a Mambo, quién sale disparado a lo que parece ser la sala, y al notar que le he imitado me sonríe.</p><p>- No era necesario, pero gracias, supongo que son manías. - Se encoge de hombros y retoma la marcha. - Por aquí.</p><p>El lugar es acogedor. Logro ver parte de la cocina y la sala, donde el pequeño can descansa sobre un sofá gris, antes de girar a la derecha y seguirla por el estrecho pasillo que nos lleva a su estudio, una habitación bien iluminada y con vista a la calle, repleta de cuadros que parecen terminados y de otros que están en proceso. También cuento un extenso número de plantas en vivos tonos verdes que contrastan con los colores pastel que utiliza en sus obras, el color blanco de las paredes y los trazos en grafo de los incontables bocetos que tiene pegados en las mismas.</p><p>También cuento un extenso número de plantas en vivos tonos verdes que contrastan con los colores pastel que utiliza en sus obras, el color blanco de las paredes y los trazos en grafo de los incontables bocetos que tiene pegados en las mismas<br/>Me encanta. Algunas de sus obras las había visto en su perfil de instagram, pero en la pequeña habitación hay muchas más: la mayoría son rostros o cuerpos desnudos acompañados de formas abstractas o patrones florales. Si bien veo uno u otro rostro masculino los cuadros que más se destacan son aquellos donde representa cuerpos y rostros femeninos. Paseo mi mirada por cada rincón, observando rostros de todos los colores y ojos de todos los tamaños que parecen devolverme la mirada, desde diferentes rincones de la habitación. Finalmente encuentro una pieza que parece llamarme pidiendo que la observe más de cerca, es un lienzo de poco más de un metro cuadrado donde entrelazados cuerpos femeninos en tonos beige y rosa contrastan con el prado en distintos tonos verdes que les provee un fondo.</p><p>Finalmente encuentro una pieza que parece llamarme pidiendo que la observe más de cerca, es un lienzo de poco más de un metro cuadrado donde entrelazados cuerpos femeninos en tonos beige y rosa contrastan con el prado en distintos tonos verdes q...<br/>Esta imagen ha sido considerada no apta y sólo será visible para tí.Más información<br/>- No está terminado. - Lois habla con algo de timidez y me volteo a verla. - Es mi pieza más reciente, de hecho.-</p><p>- Estás tomando riesgos, ¿verdad? - Su ceño se contrae un momento, pero enseguida esboza una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. - Creo que se te dan muy bien, la pintura y los riesgos.-</p><p>- Gracias. - Dice divertida y sus ojos color oliva se encuentran con los míos. - ¿Como sabes que se me da bien? Tomar riesgos, digo.-</p><p>Ambos nos sonreímos un momento, y puedo notar lo cómodo que me hace sentir con una simple conversación, justo como en la fiesta en que nos conocimos.</p><p>- Bueno, por tu falta de acento estoy seguro de que no eres de Brooklyn, es notorio que estas buscando algo diferente respecto a tu arte y si mal no recuerdo Bárbara mencionó que se conocieron por trabajo, lo que quiere decir que la persona con la que compartes piso ni siquiera era tu amiga cuando llegaste a aquí. Conclusión, llegaste a NewYork sola y eso es tomar un gran riesgo.-</p><p>Ella comienza a aplaudir lentamente, casi de manera irónica y mi sonrisa se amplia.</p><p>- Soy de San Francisco, pero mis últimos años en California los pasé en San Diego, tal vez por eso no tengo un acento. - Me señala su escritorio y veo que en la pared detrás de el hay un buen número de pequeñas fotos instantáneas, así que me acerco para verlas mejor mientras ella sigue con su relato. - Siempre me gustó pintar y me gusta la idea de experimentar, más teniendo en cuenta que soy autodidacta en esa área. Y sí, conocí a Bárbara en el trabajo y se apiadó de mi, porque cuando llegue convivía con Chad a quien amo pero es un infierno de persona. Así que pasé de dormir en un colchón su piso a dormir en el mismo colchón en este apartamento. Y si fue un gran riesgo porque no llevaba más de una semana aquí.-</p><p>- ¿Como es posible que te sea un infierno convivir con tu novio? - Pregunto mientras mi mirada encuentra más de una foto de Lois y Chad abrazados o sonrientes con diferentes paisajes de fondo.</p><p>Ella ríe, lo cual no entiendo, así que nos miramos un momento. Ella aparentemente divertida, yo ciertamente desconcertado.</p><p>- ¿Novio? - Ella vuelve a reír. - Harry, Chad es gay.-</p><p>Me siento extrañamente aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo me siento un tonto. No me gusta asumir la sexualidad de nadie, ni ser prejuicioso, pero por lo poco que llegue a ver de Chad simplemente no me dio esa impresión, tal vez había tomado más de lo que recuerdo.</p><p>- Creo que no eres tan buen detective después de todo.-</p><p>Lois señala una foto en la que aparecen dos chicos besándose, uno de ellos es Chad claramente, y de manera algo borrosa aparece parte del rostro de Lois interponiéndose en la imagen. Ambos reímos. La conversación se vuelca nuevamente hacia sus trabajos, hablamos sobre artistas que nos gustan a ambos y cada vez que nota que le estoy prestando especial atención a alguna de sus obras me cuenta algún detalle sobre la misma. Retoma su comentario de que es autodidacta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero me confiesa que en lo que va del año ha participado en uno que otro taller y que le gustaría retomar la universidad, porque siente que no es lo suficiente buena. Discutimos sobre lo que hace a un buen artista, si es el talento, la técnica o su pasión, y si bien no estamos completamente de acuerdo coincidimos en que lo sin dudas importa es el trabajo duro. No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos hablando, pero cuando finalmente decido que esperaré a que termine el lienzo que está en progreso, su móvil interrumpe nuestra charla, sin embargo se limita a mirar la pantalla y silenciar la llamada. No estoy muy seguro del por qué pero se me hace un gesto agradable así que le devuelvo la sonrisa cuando retoma la conversación. Llevaba tiempo sin sentirme tan cómodo con alguien a quién perfectamente podría llamar "desconocida", pero hay algo en Lois que la hace sentir familiar, probablemente es su actitud conmigo pues si bien pude notar la sorpresa en sus ojos la primera vez que hablamos se mostró como cualquier persona al conocer a alguien "no-famoso", de alguna forma me hace sentir seguro.</p><p>Finalmente se produce un pequeño silencio entre nosotros, no es incómodo pero se siente diferente y podría jurar que Lois lo siente de la misma manera, sin embargo no deja que se prolongue demasiado. Se disculpa por sus modales, lo cual me hace gracia y acepto su ofrecimiento de tomar algo, mientras la sigo hacía la cocina. En el camino a la misma vuelvo a ver a Mambo quién sigue en el mismo lugar, durmiendo plácidamente, también me tomo el atrevimiento de mirar un poco más, de observar realmente. El lugar no es muy amplio pero al igual que el estudio de Lois está pintado de blanco, que contrasta con el color de la madera del mobiliario y con otro montón de plantas dispersas en la habitación. Hay algunos libros en una estantería en la sala, pero más allá de eso el lugar parece bastante impersonal.</p><p>- Agua, vino o helado. - Lois habla echándole un vistazo a su refrigerador. - También tengo vodka, pero sé que no es lo tuyo.-</p><p>- Agua está bien.- Digo luego de reír por su comentario.- ¿Hace cuanto vives aquí?-</p><p>Dejo la pregunta en el aire, esperando no ser demasiado entrometido, mientras ella sirve agua para los dos.</p><p>- En febrero se cumplió un año. - Me alcanza el vaso con agua, y retoma su camino de vuelta al estudio.- Apenas había terminado de obtener mi título cuando Chad me dijo que buscaban un nuevo diseñador para la revista, así que me recomendó y tomé el primer vuelo a New York. -</p><p>- ¿Llegaste sin saber si tenías el trabajo? - Sé que hay algo de sorpresa en mi voz, eso si es un gran riesgo.</p><p>- Si, fue algo loco pero salió bien, a fin de cuentas estás hablando con quién podría ser la próxima Monet o Klimt en la historia.- Una vez más ambos reímos. Es tan agradable. Sé que el comentario fue una simple broma, como la que harías con cualquier amigo y nuevamente me invade ese sentimiento de confort, de comodidad. - ¿Cuanto te quedarás en New York antes del tour? -</p><p>Su pregunta me devuelve a la realidad, lo ultimo de lo que hablamos la noche en que nos conocimos fue sobre la gira que comienza en septiembre pero justo cuando estaba a hablando sobre volver a Londres para promocionarla su móvil nos interrumpió, y ahora es el recordatorio de que en unas cuantas horas parte mi vuelo el que nos interrumpe.</p><p>- Hasta hoy, de hecho. - Su sonrisa se pierde y la mía también. Volteo a ver el precioso cuadro que descansa sobre el caballete y añado.- Pero volveré a fines de septiembre, estaré algunos días en la ciudad, así que no te preocupes por tener que enviarlo.-</p><p>- Esta bien Harry, te veré en septiembre.-</p><p>Si bien esas no son sus últimas palabras hacia mi, son las que se quedan resonando en mi cabeza el resto del día, incluso cuando junto a Jeff abordamos el vuelo que nos llevará al otro lado del océano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mensajes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eloisa</b>
</p><p>En el momento en que cierro la puerta, me siento en una nebulosa. <em>Harry Styles acaba de irse de mi casa. "</em>Harry Styles" y "mi casa" son palabras que ni siquiera parecen sonar bien cuando las pronuncio unas seguidas de las otras, pero es exactamente lo que acaba de pasar, Harry Styles estuvo en mi casa por más de una hora y hablamos de arte, y le vi sonreír con esa cautivadora sonrisa suya. Si bien en su momento me consideré una fiel seguidora de One Direction, nunca fue a niveles descabellados pero no creo que eso importe teniendo en cuenta que el problema no es que sea "Harry Styles de One Direction" es que es <em>el maldito Harry Styles y punto. </em>Nuestro encuentro en la fiesta fue algo difícil de procesar, al principio por los nervios y luego por la resaca, pero el hecho de verlo parado en mi propio estudio eso fue lo realmente increíble. <em>Es increíble, </em>y necesito compartirlo con Lucca.</p><p>- ¿Isa? - La voz al otro lado de la línea se escucha algo adormilada y pastosa. - ¿Eres tú? ¿Que quieres? -</p><p>- ¿Te desperté? - Pregunto divertida, sin necesitar que me de una respuesta, sé perfectamente que lo que diré a continuación lo va a hacer espabilar.- Conocí a Harry Styles.-</p><p>Pronuncié las palabras de manera fuerte y clara, palabras que se perdieron en un momentáneo silencio.</p><p>- Es una broma, ¿verdad?. - Mi risa se escapa e involuntariamente comienzo a morder mi labio, imaginando la cara de sorpresa que debe tener mi hermanito en este momento. - ¿Eloisa?, ¡Eloisa, di algo maldita sea! -</p><p>- Fue el viernes en una fiesta, de esas a la que invitan a Barbs. - Comencé a contarle, mientas él no dejaba de susurrar "es una broma". - No te imaginas lo agradable que es, pasamos toda la noche juntos, su humor es tan absurdo...-</p><p>-¿Toda la noche juntos? ¿De qué hablas? ¿¡Te tiraste a Harry Styles!?-</p><p>Dejé de que se me escapara una sonora carcajada, la sorpresa en la voz de mi hermano y sus chillidos de emoción, así como la absurda idea que alguien como yo lograra ligar con alguien como Harry eran sin duda una combinación muy cómica. Harry era un amor compartido por ambos, desde que a sus trece años fue capaz de entender su sexualidad y se sintió libre de compartir sus sentimientos con quienes estábamos a su alrededor Lucca siempre dejó en claro su profundo amor por Styles, y siempre lo he secundado en sus opiniones respecto al chico de ojos verdes. <em>Ahora aún más.</em></p><p>- Me lo encontré en la cocina, y antes de que preguntes: si, es aún más guapo en persona, y si, su acento es encantador. Elogió mi camiseta y digamos que así inició todo, se mostró muy interesado en mi trabajo ¿sabes?.- Lucca ya no hablaba en susurros, seguramente esperando que siguiera con mi relato.- De hecho acaba de irse de casa.-</p><p>El silencio se volvió absoluto y desee estar junto a él para ver la expresión de su cara, sin dudas debe estar atónito, <em>yo lo estaría.</em></p><p>- ¿A qué fue?- Preguntó al fin.</p><p>- Vino a ver mi trabajo, de hecho ha comprado un cuadro y ni siquiera está terminado.- Sonreí al recordar su insistencia en ceñar el cuadro que tanto interés le había despertado.</p><p>- Está bien, déjame procesar esto.- Lucca había recuperado su tono de voz normal, sin rastros de sueño o incredulidad en ella.- Fuiste a una fiesta, coincidiste con el hombre más hermoso que existe y le gustó tu camiseta, ¿que camiseta? Bueno, eso no importa. Luego de eso hablaron de trabajo, supongo y así fue que lo invitaste a tu casa, ¿no? Dios, tengo que ver si estás asintiendo. - Dijo comenzando a sonar desesperado, yo volví a reír.- Isa, te llamaré por vídeo.</p><p>Sin darme tiempo a responder cortó la comunicación, así que entre risas me apresure entrar en mi habitación y buscar mi portátil, siempre me había parecido más cómodo utilizar la computadora. No pasó más de un minuto hasta que la notificación de una llamada entrante iluminó la pantalla y en cuanto la acepté la imagen de un chico de piel bronceada y grandes ojos color oliva me sonreía a kilómetros de distancia, también le sonreí.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando recibí la llamada que anunció el desastroso siniestro de transito del que habían sido victima mis padres tomé el primer vuelvo directo a Los Ángeles y tas el fallecimiento de los mismos decidí quedarme con Lucca un tiempo, temiendo que le fuera demasiado difícil recomponerse, pero la realidad fue que mi hermano pequeño había crecido tanto en los últimos años que fue él quien me ayudo a recomponerme y quién insistió en que debía volver al trabajo luego de pasar poco más de un mes a su lado. Fueron semanas muy duras para ambos, si bien yo llevaba ya unos par de años fuera de casa, la idea de volver a Nueva York sabiendo que mamá no me agobiaría preguntándome cuando iría a visitarles de nuevo, o pensar en que mi padre no volvería a enviarme mails con listas de libros o películas que tenía pendientes cada vez que quería saber de mi, pero no sabía como acercarse sin sentir que era una molestia, me provocaba una gran sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. <em>Aun lo hace.</em> Han pasado poco más de dos meses, los dos meses de verano más vacíos y oscuros que había vivido nunca, la etapa del duelo se terminó antes de lo que esperaba pero el sentimiento de pérdida parece no querer abandonarme, incluso cuando no pienso en ellos y de alguna forma tampoco quiero que me abandone del todo. Se han ido, si, pero no quiero dejar de tener sentimientos sobre ellos, aunque en este momento sean negativos, de alguna forma siento que es lo único que me ayuda a tenerlos conmigo. Eso y ver el rostro de mi hermano, quién finalmente parece genuinamente feliz.</p><p>
  <em>Y todo gracias a Harry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que la llamada finaliza tomo a Alfred, quien duerme cómodamente en mi regazo y lo coloco sobre la cama, recibiendo un profundo quejido de su parte, sin embargo sonrío y dejo un beso en su peluda cabeza antes de ir a la sala, donde Artemisa y Mambo juegan contentos, él corriendo de un lado a otro y ella dándole palmaditas en la cabeza cada vez que pasa junto a la mesa ratona en la que está sentada.</p><p>Me dispongo a preparar té helado cuando siento mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón: es una notificación.</p><p>
  <em> <b>@harrystyles ha solicitado seguirte.</b> </em>
</p><p>Parpadeo dos, tres veces, vuelvo a leer y mi corazón se acelera pero antes que la emoción me consuma le doy a "aceptar", sintiendo que mis fantasías de adolescente están a punto de volverse realidad. Vuelvo a la página de inicio y un pequeño círculo rojo aparece sobre el icono de mensajes.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Soy demasiado curioso, espero no te moleste.</b> </em>
</p><p>Los engranajes de mi cerebro funcionan a toda marcha pero tengo el corazón tan acelerado que resulta difícil concentrarse en algo que no sea la idea de que el mismo se me está por salir del tórax, así que cuando mis dedos por fin se mueven encima de la pequeña pantalla lo único que puedo hacer es rezar por que mi respuesta le haga gracia.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Buscas material para cotillear mientras tomas el té de la tarde, a mi no me engañas.</b> </em>
</p><p>En cuanto le doy a "enviar" me siento una idiota, <em>¿qué clase de confianza creo que tengo con él como para insinuarle que es una vieja chismosa? Seguro me bloquea.</em> Al no recibir otra respuestas este y muchos otros pensamientos llegan a mi mente, sin embargo algo me da esperanzas, no es una respuesta sino una nueva notificación. Le ha dado "me gusta" a mi foto más reciente. Una que Chad había tomado el día que volví a Nueva York, mientras esperábamos nuestra orden en el café que queda frente a mi apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrío como idiota, siento que vuelvo a ser una adolescente cargada de hormonas a quién su crush le presta atención por primera vez, y si bien creo que estoy reaccionando de sobremanera dejo que ese sentimiento de felicidad infantil me inunde cada parte del pecho. Luego de ese primer mes en Los Ángeles los rastros de depresión comenzaron a disiparse, la tristeza me acompañaba desde mucho antes de aquel fatídico día de Mayo, pero la pérdida de mis padres sin duda me habían convertido en un desastre y volver a la rutina me había ayudado a tener algo más en que pensar, algo que sentir. Este era el primer fin de semana que salía de casa desde entonces y sin lugar a dudas había sido emocionante, y especial, completamente impredecible.</p><p>Lo que resta del día me dedico a responder mails y adelantar algo del trabajo que dejé pendiente, sin dudas la oficina será un caos mañana, y los meses que restan. Me centro en el trabajo de tal manera que cuando mi estómago ruge de hambre me doy cuenta de que no hecho más que beber té helado y editar, doy un vistazo a mi alrededor y me encuentro a Mambo y Artemisa durmiendo en la alfombra detrás de mi, no me resisto y tomo mi celular para sacarles una foto y casi por inercia mis ojos recorren la pantalla en busca de un mensaje, una notificación, lo que sea. Nada. Mi domingo termina, sin pena ni gloria y muy a mi pesar sin más noticias de Harry.</p><p>Tal como era de esperarse la oficina es un caos, el trabajo parece incrementar a cada minuto y mi casilla de correos no da abasto. Luego de una muy estresante reunión a primera hora de la mañana siento que mi cabeza va a explotar si no me tomo un momento para procesar toda la información que acaba de recibir. La azotea está prácticamente desierta, así que me acomodo del lado en que el sol da de lleno y tras encender el primer cigarrillo de la mañana, me dedico a echarle un vistazo mis mensajes en instagram. Respondió.</p><p>
  <b> <em>El amarillo te sienta bien.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Lamento la tardanza, fui por galletas para el té.</b> </em>
</p><p>Una sonrisa gigante se estampa en mi cara mientras releo una y otra vez el mensaje. "El amarillo te sienta bien", <em>¿que se supone que debo responder? ¿Gracias?</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>Gracias, es mi color favorito. No como el de la foto, más bien como el de los girasoles.</b> </em>
</p><p>Envío el mensaje con una sensación de nerviosismo arremolinándose en mi estómago y aunque dudo un poco añado:</p><p>
  <em> <b>¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Además de esta, claro.</b> </em>
</p><p>Dos caladas al cigarro y su respuesta llega, sorprendiéndome un poco.</p><p>
  <b><em>Sólo si es para comentarla en el té de la tarde</em>.</b>
</p><p>Una vez más mi sonrisa se amplia, <em>veo que se lo ha tomado con humor.</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>¿Como estas?</b> </em>
</p><p>No sé exactamente el por qué de mi propia pregunta, no es que sea algo inusual o extraño, sólo es lo que realmente quiero saber, además de que en general se me da pésimo mantener conversaciones interesantes vía redes sociales. La respuesta llega un par de minutos más tarde, mientras estoy bajando las escaleras de regreso a mi puesto de trabajo.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Gracias por preguntar. Bien, aunque bastante cansado. ¿Tu?</em> </b>
</p><p>Para cuando mi jornada laboral llega a su fin salgo del edificio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, camino por las calles de Soho repasando la dispersa pero agradable "conversación" que tuve con Harry a lo largo del día, y ese sentimiento de infantil felicidad me invade de tan sólo pensar en contárselo a alguien, aunque creo que por ahora es mejor no decirle a nadie.</p><p>La semana continua: el martes, Susie mi vecina, viene a buscar a Mambo y con mi paga me pido una pizza con extra queso, y el resto lo invierto en acrílicos para poder seguir mi trabajo en la obra de Harry, de quién no tengo noticias hasta el jueves la noche cuando, sin mucha explicación, me envía una foto de un florero con algunos girasoles. Sin saber como responder a ello también le envío una foto, solo que los girasoles que aparecen ella son los que tengo tatuados en la cara interior de mi brazo, una diminuta réplica de la pintura de Van Gogh. Tatuajes y artistas plásticos, pintores clásicos, música y trivialidades, si bien no hablamos todos los días nuestras conversaciones se vuelven cada vez más fluidas; luego de la primera semana hablando deja de escribirme en mi horario de trabajo y comienza a hacerlo a la que supongo es su hora de dormir, gesto que no puedo pasar en alto.</p><p>Agosto llega casi de repente, con jornadas laborales que comienzan a extenderse cada vez más con el pasar de los días, acortando mis posibilidades de tener una vida fuera de la oficina. Llego a casa tan agobiada que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas de hacer algo más que cenar y meterme a la cama, aun así el segundo fin de semana del mes un arrebato de inspiración me arrastra a mi estudio y paso allí gran parte del sábado.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Lo terminé.</b> </em>
</p><p>Es todo lo que escribo en mi mensaje<em>, </em>y aunque la respuesta llega varias horas más tarde, el solo hecho de haber terminado el cuadro de Harry me deja con una energía completamente renovada. Por sus mensajes también él parece cargado de energía, y le sonrío a mi móvil cuando dice que tiene una buena noticia para mi, sin embargo se niega a compartirla cuando yo me niego a enviarle una foto completa del lienzo recién terminado.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Quiero ver tu cara cuando veas la atrocidad por la que has pagado.</b> </em>
</p><p>Le escribo en broma cuando vuelve a insistir. El auto-sabotaje siempre ha sido mi tipo de humor, en especial cuando me toca hablar de mi arte, claramente confío en mi trabajo pero no lo suficiente como para ser una presumida. Harry también se lo toma con humor, sin embargo no volvemos hablar por varios días. Días en los que finamente me enfrento a mi círculo cercano y les cuento que he estado hablando con él, no es una gran sorpresa para nadie, todos me comentan que habían notado la presencia de su "me gusta" en mi foto pero es mi hermano quién me deja saber que mi nombre apareció en Twitter algunas semanas atrás, cuando Harry comenzó a seguirme.</p><p>- Eso explica los nuevos seguidores en mi cuenta de trabajo.- Concluyo en voz alta.</p><p>- Si, bueno, era de esperarse. Yo no quise decir nada las pocas veces que hemos hablado porque no creí que fuera más que eso, un "follow"- Mi hermanito se muestra algo ofendido y he de admitir que, más que preocuparme, me hace gracia.- Creí que si algo importante pasaba me lo ibas a contar, no que me enteraría por terceros.-</p><p>- Lucca, por favor, no seas tan dramático. Solo hablamos.-</p><p>- ¿Y era tan difícil contármelo?-</p><p>- No, es solo que parece una persona bastante reservada y no soy quién para divulgar sus conversaciones.-</p><p>- Bueno, si, es un buen punto.- Cede al fin. - Según los expertos es alguien que valora mucho su privacidad, así que deberías sentirte afortunada de que hable contigo.- <em>Oh hermanito, créeme que lo hago.</em></p><p>Una nueva semana finaliza, una nueva semana de intercambiar mensajes con Harry, una semana en la que comienzo a creer que realmente se está creando un vínculo entre nosotros. No me da grandes detalles de su vida pero si suele contarme como ha ido su día, se lo nota emocionado por el comienzo del tour y también muy ocupado, por lo cual solo hablamos por un corto periodo de tiempo a la hora de la cena, (mi hora de la cena) y aún así, aunque parezca absurdo, sus mensajes me ayudan a sobrellevar los pesados días de trabajo.</p><p>No soy de las personas que dejan que su felicidad dependa de otros pero <em>¿como no ponerte feliz total y enteramente cuando alguien como Harry Styles aparece en tu vida?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eloisa</b>
</p><p>Decir que las ultimas semanas han sido estresantes sería cuanto menos apropiado, si bien trabajar con semanas de adelanto siempre fue una estrategia eficiente, cada vez que le echaba un vistazo al calendario tenía una percepción diferente del mismo: por momentos los días eran eternos llenos de reuniones y discusiones, donde no veía la hora de poder llegar a casa, pero por el otro estaban las semanas y las horas fugaces donde las fechas de entrega parecían pisarme los talones. Edición tras edición, entrega tras entrega y reunión tras reunión estaba tan cansada, que a pesar de notarlo desde el primer momento, cuando el 90% de la responsabilidad del área de edición cayó sobre mis hombros no tuve las fuerzas de luchar contra ello. <em>Era demasiado trabajo. </em>Y mi vida personal no me daba menos preocupaciones, pero a fin de cuentas todo parecía estar funcionando de la manera esperada en la revista y lo único que debía salir bien ahora era el lanzamiento, evento para el que faltaban tan sólo unas horas que parecían interminables, después tendría algunos días de paz.</p><p>Mi reflejo me observaba atentamente desde el espejo de cuerpo completo recostado en la pared: un elegante bralette de encaje que Chad me trajo de uno de sus viajes de trabajo, pantalones de vestir de pierna acampanada y unos inesperadamente cómodos zapatos de taco alto completaban mi atuendo. Si no fuera un poco atrevido para una ocasión así diría que estoy pronta para un funeral. Juzgo mi maquillaje y creo que hecho un buen trabajo con el destacando mi facción favorita: mis labios, los cuales parecen aun más grandes, teñidos de un profundo color ladrillo. Me sonrío satisfecha con el resultado y agradezco a mi yo del pasado por tomar la decisión de hacerse trenzas la semana antes del evento, salvándome de pasar por el salón de belleza.</p><p>- Lois, por Dios...- Unas grandes y tatuadas manos se posan en mi cadera, abrazándome desde atrás y unos hermosos ojos azules me devuelven la mirada desde el espejo.- A veces desearía sentir atracción por las mujeres solo para follar contigo.-</p><p>La "confesión" de Chad me saca una sonora carcajada y retorciéndome un poco logro depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla, <em>el idiota sabe como animarme.</em></p><p><em>-</em> Harry estará ahí...- Digo en voz alta a modo de recordatorio, pero creo que es más para mi que para él.</p><p>- ¿Y...? - Pregunta divertido, fingiendo no notar la existencia de mis nervios.</p><p>- Nada, solo no sé que esperar, la pasé bien ayer pero no parecía muy interesado en mi.- Chad arquea una de sus pobladas cejas e inmediatamente pongo los ojos en blanco.- Sabes a lo que me refiero.-</p><p>- Si, si, sólo creías que comenzaban a ser amigos.-</p><p>Y si, si lo creía, al menos hasta la pasada noche.</p><p> </p><p>A inicios de septiembre mi relación con Harry había llegado a su punto más alto, o de mayor cercanía, por así decirlo. No había vuelto a ver su rostro desde que se marcho de casa, habíamos hablado mucho y veía sus entrevistas o las fotos que aparecían de él aquí y allá, pero nada muy personal. Sin embargo el último fin de semana del mes anterior, un viernes para ser precisos, un viejo conocido finalmente se puso en contacto conmigo. Había estado trabajando horas extras toda la semana y mis energías eran casi inexistentes, aun así, cuando el nombre de Andre apareció en mi pantalla recuperé algo de vitalidad, más aún cuando se ofreció a traer la cena. Poco más de media hora más tarde bajaba a abrirle la puerta, me saludo de manera coqueta y algo se encendió en mi. La cena transcurrió con clama, solo dos amigos poniéndose al día después de meses sin saber del otro, o eso quería forzarme a creer, sin embargo no soy tonta y cuando llevábamos más de media botella de vino decidí dejarme llevar por sus encantos. <em>A</em><em> fin de cuentas no me vendría mal algo de ejercicio, </em>pensé<em>.</em> Finalmente sucedió, la conversación comenzó a desviarse hacía mi situación sentimental y sin mucho preámbulo se acercó a mi, atrapando mis labios con los suyos.</p><p>- He estado pensando mucho en ti.- Me dijo con voz profunda antes de volver a besarme.</p><p>Pude sentir como mi piel se erizaba cuando sus labios, tibios y carnosos comenzaban a bajar por mi cuello. <em>No más charla.</em></p><p>No había notado lo mucho que extrañaba el contacto físico intimo con un hombre hasta el momento en que ambos caímos agotados y somnolientos en mi cama, nos dormimos abrazados y desperté en sus brazos con una leve resaca. Pasamos el fin de semana juntos, aprovechando que Bárbara volvía a estar fuera por trabajo, él se encargaba de hacer la compra y cocinar mientras yo adelantaba trabajo, hablábamos de esto y aquello, y por supuesto, follábamos. La semana siguió su curso y también lo hizo nuestra "relación", con la que Bárbara (quien volvió a mitad de semana) no parecía muy feliz, pero como no me ofreció ningún argumento no le di mayor importancia. Andre me pasaba a buscar al trabajo y si no cenábamos fuera, lo hacíamos en su apartamento dónde solíamos pasar las pocas noches que todo duró.</p><p>Volvía a ser viernes y milagrosamente nos habían liberado de la oficina unas horas antes de lo que venía siendo costumbre, yo sabía que Andre estaría en el bar de Ryan y Mike, unos viejos amigos de Bárbara y los causantes de que conociera a Andre en primer lugar, así que en lugar de dirigirme a casa lo que hice fue ir en la dirección opuesta, llegando al bar de sorpresa. Sorpresa para Andre, sorpresa para mi, sorpresa para todos. Nada más entrar me encontré con él, a quien los ojos se le abrieron al punto de parecer que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. <em>Y como no.</em> Abrazada a Andre y de espaldas a mi, una chica de cabello negro depositaba cortos besos en su cuello. <em>Bastardo. </em>Puse mi mejor cara y me acerque a ellos, reprimiendo mis ganas de exigir ahí mismo una explicación. No habíamos vuelto de manera oficial, no era mi novio, de hecho no tenía como etiquetar nuestra relación, pero <em>por favor,</em> podría haberme dejado claro que estaba viendo a alguien más. Pero para colmo de males no era simplemente alguien a quien él estaba viendo.</p><p>- Ella es Carol, mi prometida.- Dijo luego de presentarme como a una "vieja amiga".</p><p><em>Maldito bastardo. </em>Desee que la inocente Carol desapareciera para así estampar la cara de Andre contra el piso, la pared o cualquier superficie rígida que le sacara la sonrisa de "yo no he hecho nada" que tenía en aquel momento, pero apretando los puños de manera disimulada me limité a felicitarlos y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me aposté en la barra del bar y le pedí a Ryan una pinta.</p><p>- No te la había dicho, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con algo de lástima en sus profundos ojos café.</p><p>- No, tu amigo sabe como ser un idiota cuando quiere.- Saboree la cerveza, tan amarga como cada pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.</p><p>- Lo siento. - Me dijo con una sonrisa triste y rellenando mi vaso añadió: - La casa invita.-</p><p>Me fui en cuanto termine mi cerveza, evitando ser vista por la feliz pareja y en el camino a casa recordé las miradas de reproche que Bárbara me había echado cuando le conté sobre Andre, <em>ella lo sabía.</em> Lo sabía y no me había dicho nada. <em>Oh amiga no sabes la bronca que te va a caer. </em>Para cuando finalmente entre en el pequeño apartamento no eran más que las nueve de la noche, Alfred me recibió en el pasillo de la entrada mientras me deshacía de mi calzado y abrigo, el peludo gato negro parecía molesto y no me extrañó cuando escuché que Bárbara hablaba con alguien, <em>a Alfred no le gustan las visitas. </em>Tomé a mi peludo amigo en brazos con la esperanza de que se calmara y caminé hasta la sala, dónde tuve que parpadear más de una vez para fiarme de mis sentidos.</p><p>- Mira a quién me encontré en el café de enfrente. - Dijo Bárbara desde la barra de la cocina, dónde estaba sirviendo dos vasos de agua.</p><p>- Hola tu.- Dijo Harry saludándome con su mano libre, vestía jeans ajustados y una sudadera deportiva algo grande para él, que de todas formas no ocultaba su postura de incomodidad.</p><p>- Hola Harry.- Mi confusión era grande, muy grande.- Perdón pero... ¿que haces aquí?-</p><p>El comenzó a girar el celular entre sus manos, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo y sólo se detuvo cuando Bárbara tomó la palabra.</p><p>- Creo que los dejaré hablar.- Dijo sonriéndome divertida, y sin agregar más, tomó su vaso con agua y se dirigió a su cuarto.</p><p>Por primera vez en los minutos que llevaba dentro del apartamento mi cerebro se puso en marcha, le pedí un momento a Harry quién asintió con una media sonrisa y salí tras mi amiga, a quién intercepté cerrando la puerta de su habitación.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tu lo sabías, sabías del compromiso de Andre y no dijiste ni mierda. ¿Cual es tu excusa? - La increpé dejándome sentir toda la rabia que había acumulado en la última hora, hablaba con la voz contenida pero estaba segura de que Harry podía escucharnos.</p><p>Bárbara apretó la mandíbula, sin dudas la había agarrado desapercibida, así que le tomó un momento responder pero su respuesta solo me hizo sentir decepcionada.</p><p>- Él le dijo a los chicos que tu sabías, dijo que habían acordado salir como su despedida de soltero.- <em>¡¡Bastardo!! Que maldito bastardo.</em></p><p>- ¿Y tu le creíste? ¿De verdad le creíste a Andre? - Mi amiga me miraba con bonitos ojos color café y pude ver como se cargaban de culpa, sin embargo su silencio me dejó saber con claridad su respuesta.</p><p>Mordiendo mis labios con rabia me di la vuelta en el pequeño pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, le sonreí a Artemisa que me observaba somnolienta desde mi cama y bajé a Alfred para que se le uniera. <em>Uno, dos... uno, dos, tres... </em>Un pequeño ejercicio de respiración para contener las lagrimas y finalmente regresé a la sala, dónde un visiblemente incómodo Harry bebía de su vaso de agua.</p><p>- Lamento que escucharas eso Har...- Mi voz se quebró un momento y me giré en cuanto sentí mis lagrimas brotar.</p><p>- Hey Lois, tranquila.- Habló por primera vez y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi rostro estamparse contra su pecho.</p><p>La diferencia de altura era notoria, así que en cuanto sus brazos me rodearon escondí mi rostro en su sudadera, sintiendo como apoyaba su mentón en mi cabeza al tiempo que sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda intentando reconfortarme. Y sin dudas lo logró, casi de inmediato pero no quise desperdiciar mi oportunidad y dejé que toda la rabia, decepción y estrés acumulado salieran con mi llanto, mientras me refugiaba en el cálido abrazo de Harry. <em>Oh no, Harry.</em> Una vez que mis lagrimas dejaron de salir caí en cuenta de que me debía ver patética, llorando en brazos de alguien a quién no podía calificar más que un conocido o un cliente.</p><p>- Lo siento. - Dije apartándome y evitando su mirada,</p><p>- No tienes que disculparte... Lois.- Su mano rozó mi mejilla en una caricia sutil, que mirarle. <em>No recordaba que sus ojos fueran tan</em> <em>verdes.</em>- No te sientas culpable por llorar, es una de esas cosas que te hace humana.-</p><p>- Gracias.- Pude sentir como me sonrojaba, así que volví a preguntar por su inesperada presencia.- No quiero sonar grosera pero ¿cómo es que terminaste en mi casa? La última vez que hablamos estabas por volar a Los Ángeles.-</p><p>- Oh, si.- Se volvió a poner incómodo, pero mi curiosidad era más grande, así que arquee una de mis cejas como forma de insistir en el tema.- Vine a hacer arreglos con el diseñador de mis trajes para el tour y también haré una presentación especial en un evento a fin de mes, ¿recuerdas la buena noticia de la que te hablé? -</p><p>- Vas a estar en el lanzamiento de la revista.- Afirmé con una sonrisa una vez que logré atar los cabos.</p><p>- Si, y creí que era una buena oportunidad para venir por el cuadro, y darte la noticia personalmente, claro.-</p><p>Nos sonreímos un momento, mientras asentía de manera involuntaria, hasta que por fin reaccioné y lo guié una vez más a mi estudio, el cual estaba hecho un gran desastre, no había entrado en el en los últimos días y realmente se notaba, aunque Harry no pareció notarlo o al menos no hizo ninguna mención de ello, ya que lo primero que hizo ni bien encendí las luces fue dirigirse al cuadro que descansaba sobre el caballete. Observé desde la puerta como sus dedos rozaban el lienzo, repasando el contorno de los cuerpos y las flores representados en el mismo, como si no quisiera perderse ningún trazo.</p><p>- Te escribí hace poco más de una hora, preguntando si podía pasar por aquí ya que estaba cerca, como no recibí respuesta creí que estabas trabajando así decidí parar en el café de enfrente y esperar, entonces me encontré con Bárbara.- Habla aún dándome la espalda, pero en cuanto se da la vuelta sé que me preguntará algo que no quiero responder. - ¿Quién es Andre?</p><p>- ¿La historia larga o la corta? -</p><p>Eligió escuchar la historia larga por supuesto, y tras envolver el cuadro, mudamos nuestra conversación a la sala, preparé té y le conté como alguien que ni siquiera era mi novio acababa de utilizarme y romperme el corazón por segunda vez. Al terminar mi relato me fue imposible no volver a soltar algunas lágrimas más.</p><p>- No se las merece.- Harry secó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y el contraste de temperatura entre mi piel y sus anillos me hizo estremecer.</p><p>- Soy una idiota, siempre creyendo en que la gente dejará de ser egoísta.-</p><p>- Aquí el único idiota es él, y lo sabes.-</p><p>Después de eso se marchó con el cuadro bajo uno de sus brazos y una bonita sonrisa en los labios, también yo sonreía porque no sólo me había subido el ánimo con sus palabras sino que en el sobre que me había entregado con el resto de la paga contenía una entrada para su show en Nueva York a fines de mes, <em>y en primera fila. </em>En cuanto asimilé lo que pasaba tomé mi móvil para agradecerle y me encontré con algo que me sacó una sonrisa aún más grande.</p><p>
  <b>Por cierto el cuadro es hermoso, y no, no acepto un no por respuesta.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Te veo el 28 Lois.</b>
</p><p>Los días pasaron, Bárbara se disculpó unas cien veces pero estaba tan dolida que aunque le había perdonado desde el primer momento me fue muy difícil volver a hablarle con normalidad. El jueves que tuvo lugar el concierto salí de la oficina con el tiempo justo, el lugar estaba repleto pero por alguna clase de milagro logré llegar a la valla que separaba al público de los pies del escenario. El show comenzó y pude sentir como cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba cuando al final la primera canción nuestras miradas se cruzaron entre la multitud, <em>se veía guapísimo. </em>Un traje rojo y negro fue el elegido para la ocasión y la verdad es que le sentaba de maravilla. No sé que era lo que esperaba exactamente, pero a pesar de pasar una velada excelente y de haber disfrutado muchísimo su música, abandoné el recinto algo desilusionada de que nada más sucediera. Aún con esos sentimientos encontrados al llegar a casa le envié un mensaje de agradecimiento que nunca respondió.</p><p>        </p><p>Al menos no hasta ahora, la noche siguiente, la noche del evento de lanzamiento del nuevo formato de la revista.</p><p>Chad baja antes que yo del taxi y me ofrece la mano para salir del mismo, estamos en Soho no muy lejos de las oficinas de la revista pero el propio ambiente de la zona te deja claro que estás del lado más sofisticado de Soho. A la entrada del edificio donde se lleva acabo el evento un pequeño vallado y unos cuantos guardias de seguridad mantienen a los paparazzi a una distancia prudente, y los mismos toman fotografías de cualquier persona que pase por la puerta. No es la primera vez que asisto a un evento dónde esta gente hace su aparición y aunque entiendo que es de lo que viven, los flashes no dejan de molestarme, y eso teniendo en cuenta que no soy nadie para ellos, no me imagino lo que las personas que están en el ojo público tienen que soportar. Ese pensamiento me lleva directamente a Harry, así que lo primero que hago una vez el ascensor se abre dándonos paso a un gigantesco salón de eventos es buscarlo entre los presentes, pero no parece estar presente.</p><p> </p><p>La primera parte de la noche me la paso con Chad y el resto de los chicos del área de edición, bebemos y nos servimos de diferentes aperitivos que pasan frente a nuestras narices en bandejas de plata. El ambiente es distendido y se nota que más que una formalidad es una celebración, pero por supuesto el momento formal de la noche llega y Jeff repite las noticias que todos ya sabíamos. Aplausos y Gina aparece en escena, nos presenta su nueva colección al tiempo que modelos comienzan a aparecer de todos lados con prendas tan hermosas como intrigantes, lo que es intrigante también es la música pero sólo por un momento, pues el telón se abre develando un escenario decorado en colores otoñales y a una figura de espaldas. <em>Ahí está.</em> Kiwi comienza a sonar, la voz de Harry resuena por todas partes, las modelos van se reúnen en el centro del salón y una a una suben al escenario moviéndose de manera grácil. La canción termina, todos aplaudimos y Gina vuelve a hablar, más aplausos y finalmente tanto ella como Harry bajan del escenario para ser rodeados de una gran cantidad de gente. Pasa una hora o tal vez más antes de que la mirada de Harry y la mía se crucen por primera vez en la noche, causándome unos nervios terribles.</p><p>- Viene hacía acá. - Le digo a Chad, quién acaba de regresar con una copa de vino para cada uno.</p><p>Está a punto de preguntar "¿quien?" cuando el británico se para junto a él, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.</p><p>- Hola.- Dice sin más y puedo notar un asomo de pena en su voz.</p><p>- Hola Harry. - Mi amigo rubio y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, lo que logra que los tres sonriamos levemente.- Creo que Andrew me estaba buscando. - Se inventa Chad como excusa y de un momento a otro desaparece.</p><p>Harry lo ve marcharse y se gira hacia mi, sin entender mucho la situación, yo solo me encojo de hombros.</p><p>- ¿Como lo pas...-</p><p>- Estuviste muy b...-</p><p>Hablamos los dos a la vez, interrumpiendo al otro, pero con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano me da pie a iniciar nuevamente la conversación.</p><p>- Estuviste muy bien, ahora y ayer.- Le digo con honestidad.</p><p>- Gracias.- Le doy un pequeño sorbo a mi copa esperando a que continúe.- ¿Lo pasaste bien? Mi plan original era invitarte a backstage pero hubo algunos problemas...-</p><p>- Tranquilo, fue un show espectacular Harry.-</p><p>- Gracias.- Dice algo apresurado y un incómodo silencio vuelve a caer entre nosotros. - ¿Cómo has estado? - Pregunta al fin.</p><p>No hemos hablado mucho desde su visita sorpresa, la última vez que tuvimos algo parecido a una conversación fue cuando le escribí para desearle suerte con el inicio del tour, pero las pocas veces que nos escribimos se mostró bastante interesado en saber si no seguía llorando por el idiota de Andre y volvió a darme ánimos una que otra vez.</p><p>- Bien, agotada mental y físicamente por el trabajo, y necesitada de tiempo para fumar como solía hacerlo, pero bien.-</p><p>Una leve risa se escapa de sus labios al captar la ironía que cargan mis palabras e instantáneamente parte de la tensión desaparece, comenzamos a hablar con tranquilidad y tal como la noche en que nos conocimos la charla se vuelve distendida y amena. Esta vez también se nos une gente, poco a poco, hasta que la ronda se vuelve lo suficientemente grande como para separarnos y muy a mi pesar así nos quedamos el resto del evento. Evento que llega a su fin poco después de que Gina y Jeff se acerquen a mi, con unas enromes sonrisas adornando sus rostros. Me felicitan por mi trabajo y agradecen mi esfuerzo, el cual planean remunerar con algo que me toma completamente por sorpresa: el recién creado puesto de <em>Jefa de diseño y edición. </em>Creo que incluso ellos notan lo mucho que me estoy esforzando por no hiperventilar, porque sonríen una vez más y me aseguran que lo hablaremos con clama, el próximo martes, en la firma de mi nuevo contrato.</p><p>Quiero correr, gritar, saltar de emoción. Claro que esperaba una retribución, un aumento de salario tal vez, pero jamás algo tan grande.</p><p>Las personas ya se encuentran abandonando el salón cuando de pura suerte doy con Harry y Chad al mismo tiempo, bueno, es porque están hablando de algo que no llego a escuchar porque ni bien estoy lo suficientemente cerca les cuento las buenas nuevas. Ambos reaccionan de manera similar y de manera inesperada (casi tanto como mi nuevo puesto de trabajo), tanto el rubio como el castaño se abalanzan sobre mi y me dan un apretado abrazo. Incontables felicitaciones y sonrisas más tarde finalmente dejamos el tema, y Chad me comenta que antes de mi aparición estaba invitando a Harry a un afterparty que dará otro de los fotógrafos de la revista, a sólo unos minutos de donde estamos. Tanto Harry como yo tenemos nuestras dudas, pero mi amigo de ojos azules puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone y algunos minutos más tarde los tres abordamos un taxi, no sin antes ser bombardeados por cientos de flashes. <em>El precio de la fama.</em> Gracias a eso Harry parece algo apagado en el viaje, así que hago la primera tontería que se me viene a la cabeza para ayudarlo a distraerse.</p><p>- ¿Me ayudas? - Le pregunto colocando mi móvil frente a él, quién me mira algo confundido.- A elegir una. -</p><p>Asiente con una sonrisa y su vista se fija en la pequeña pantalla, Chad quién me sacó algunas fotos antes de marcharnos, nos observa por un momento desde el asiento del copiloto, y sé que en cuanto tenga oportunidad me lanzará algún comentario o broma que me deje en ridículo.</p><p>- Esta es la que más me gusta. - Dice Harry al fin. Miro la foto y también es de mis favoritas así que le sonrío.- Por cierto, me gustan tus trenzas, creo que no te lo había dicho.-</p><p>- Gracias, la verdad es que hace mucho quería volver a tener el cabello trenzado.- Le comento mientras añado un sencillo filtro a mi foto.- ¿Crees que así está bien?-</p><p>- Si, si. - Dice observando la imagen. - Lois...-</p><p>- Si Harry.- Vuelvo mi mirada hacía él y su rostro parece el de un niño que está a punto de pedir que le compren dulces.</p><p>- ¿Puedo escribir el pie de foto?- Mis ojos se entrecierran, mientras lo observo un momento y el gesto parece hacerle gracia, porque ríe por lo bajo, negando con su cabeza.- Nada malo, lo prometo.-</p><p>Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa le entrego mi móvil con la foto a punto de ser publicada, el lo toma y se gira, su amplia espalda impidiéndome que vea lo que escribe. Al terminar me entrega el pequeño aparato, dónde debajo de mi foto el texto me saca una sonrisa.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em><b>w</b><b>etherallisa </b>b0$$</em>
</p><p>Y así comienza mi segunda noche de fiesta con Harry Styles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Juegos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canción: The Less I Know The Better - Tame Impala</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Harry</b>
</p><p>El tour había comenzado de maravilla y siendo, en mi opinión, la mejor parte del trabajo llevaba viviendo unos buenos días, pero la adrenalina y la inmensa felicidad que me brindaban los shows no parecían consuelo suficiente para mi. Hacía poco más de seis meses había tomado una decisión: mi relación con el hombre que llevaba siendo mi novio los últimos seis años de mi vida había llegado a su fin, porque así lo había decidido yo, porque el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro era inmenso, si, pero no lo suficiente como para ser felices de manera pública, al menos él no lo sentía así y yo ya no podía soportarlo. Después de meditarlo y discutirlo una y mil veces se me agotaron las opciones, así que con el corazón en un puño le pedí valentía una última vez, comprobando una vez más que el hombre con quién añoraba un final feliz no era más que un cobarde. La peor parte por supuesto fue aceptarlo, y al apartarme de él, ver como a pesar de lo mucho que me viera sufrir nada podía sacarlo de su obscuro y cómodo armario. Él se refugió en su falsa familia feliz, yo por mi parte me refugié en mi trabajo y mis amigos, quienes me ayudaron a reencontrarme a mi mismo. Algunos meses más tarde llegó Camille, quién despertó algo que llevaba dormido en mi interior un tiempo, ella me atraía y era una excelente compañía nocturna, sin embargo nos volvimos cercanos y esa euforia inicial se perdió, dejándome una íntima e inesperada amistad. Luego, a finales de ese proceso, apareció Lois con quién todo venía avanzando a niveles muchísimo más lentos de los que me gustaría, no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de luchar contra ello, pero aunque las hubiese tenido no cambiaría nada, en cierto punto era molesto no poder verla más seguido o que nuestras conversiones se vieran reducidas a simples caracteres en una pantalla, pero aún así podía sentir como cada palabra reforzaba el vínculo que se había creado entre nosotros desde nuestro primer encuentro.</p><p>Muchas veces la gente llega a tu vida de manera sutil y no notas su importancia o el impacto que han provocado en ella hasta que se marchan. Con Lois las cosas habían comenzado de manera sutil, como una simple y llana casualidad, pero notaba su impacto en mi vida con cada interacción que teníamos. Nuestro momento de mayor cercanía, tanto física como emocional, se había dado tres semanas atrás cuando tras romper en llanto en mis brazos me contó como un tipo la había usado, rompiéndole el corazón por segunda vez en un año, lo cual me hizo sentir identificado hasta cierto punto. Hasta ese momento el impacto de Lois en mi vida podía reducirse a mi obsesión con su arte y mis ganas de conocer a la artista como herramienta para descifrar su trabajo, pero luego de aquella noche mi interés se centraba en la persona detrás de la artista.</p><p>- Como yo lo veo el amor es libertad.- Dijo sentada a mi lado.- Y aunque sé que no es amor lo que siento por él y mi disgusto nace a partir de su egoísmo, no de su falta de amor por mi, todo esto me entristece. Me duele saber que a pesar de lo mucho que creía entenderlo y de mi fuerte convicción en no caer en su juego otra vez, aun así volví a cometer los mismos errores, confié en que era un hombre diferente y que sería tan honesto como intento serlo yo.- Nuestras miradas se conectaron un momento y pude ver la desilusión en sus ojos.- Pero la verdad es que soy una idiota y las personas nunca cambian, no por mi. De todas formas tengo la certeza de que él por más que crea o afirme estar enamorado de su prometida eso que él siente no es amor, porque el amor no son apariencias y mentiras, cuando amas a alguien haces todo lo que esta a tu alcance para verle feliz, incluso si eso significa apartarte, el amor no ata ni te obliga a sacrificar nada, el amor es libertad.-</p><p><em>El amor es libertad. </em>Sus palabras se quedaron conmigo las semanas siguientes, volviendo a mi mente cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo. El amor es libertad, me repetí a mi mismo cuando en medio de un intercambio de mensajes con Lois recibí una llamada que no estaba esperando. Era él y por eso mismo no respondí, pero debería haber atendido su llamada porque haciendo uso de su apellido dos días más tarde se apareció en mi camerino, precisamente la noche que había decidido darme una nueva oportunidad. Al terminar el show y bajar del escenario le iba a pedir a Jeff que se acercara de manera disimulada a Lois y le hiciera llegar mi invitación para cenar conmigo y el resto del equipo, pero Jeff hablo primero y para cuando volví a pensar en ella había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que me limité a enviarle un mensaje de disculpas, de todas formas la vería la noche siguiente.</p><p>El lugar estaba abarrotado pero la vista desde el escenario era excelente así que contra todo pronóstico logré identificar a la morena casi de inmediato, lo que me llevó más tiempo fue llegar a ella y una vez que lo hice no me aparte de su lado excepto, claro, cuando sus jefes la llamaron a un lado para darle una gran noticia, y después de eso accedí a acompañalos (a ella y a Chad), porque realmente quería compensar los planes que se habían frustrado el día anterior, y con un tour de por medio era muy poco probable que volviera a ver a Lois en meses, así que decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad.</p><p>Al llegar al apartamento donde tendría lugar el afterparty algunas personas se mostraron algo sorprendidas de verme allí, acercándose de manera poco disimulada pero nadie fue inoportuno, sólo el anfitrión y una chica me pidieron que me tomara fotos con ellos, a lo cual accedí sin problema para luego seguir a Lois y a Chad a la cocina. Ella sirvió tres copas de vino tinto y tras brindar por su ascenso nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco. Primero de trabajo, pues me preguntaron como iba el tour, luego hablamos de fotografía ya que Chad es el fotógrafo de cabecera en la revista y un verdadero apasionado de su trabajo, luego simplemente decidimos unirnos al resto de los invitados. El lugar no era excesivamente espacioso, pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para que unas veinte pudieran personas bailar y pasaran de un lado a otro, sin estarse chocando.</p><p>- Tenemos que bailar esta.- Dijo Lois tomándome la mano cuando una canción de Tame Impala comenzó a sonar.</p><p>Reí sin oponer resistencia. Sin soltar mi mano me arrastró a la improvisada pista de baile y se plantó frente a mi moviendo de un lado al otro sus caderas al ritmo de la música, al principio lento de manera casi hipnotizante y con una sonrisa me invitó a acercarme. Así lo hice, siguiéndola con la mirada y olvidándome de lo ridículo que puedo llegar a verme intentando bailar, sólo me concentraba en Lois y la música. Sin pensarlo demasiado comencé a cantar a la par de la misma, haciendo gestos con mis manos para ser mas expresivo. Ella sonreía divertida.</p><p>- <em>Oh my love, can't you see that you're on my mind.- </em>Volví a tomar la mano de Lois y la hice girar, moviéndonos al mismo ritmo un momento, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, su espalda apoyada en mi pecho.</p><p>- <em>Better late than never, just don't make me wait forever. - </em>Lois coreó en voz alta cuando cuando volvió a estar de frente a mi, con una sonrisa en sus labios. <em>- D</em><em>on't make me wait foreve</em><em>r.-</em></p><p> </p><p>Si todo esto fuera un video-juego, Lois y yo acabábamos de desbloquear un nuevo nivel. Tras bailar algunas canciones más se acercó Dan, el anfitrión para felicitar a Lois y esta aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar dónde podía fumar.</p><p>- Pueden subir a la azotea si quieren, la puerta sólo abre por dentro así que deben mantenerla abierta.- Lois le agradeció e inclinó su cabeza como invitándome a ir con ella pero antes de alejarnos Dan elevó su voz sobre la música y dijo:- Tomen algo de abrigo del armario, ¡afuera está helando!-</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente estamos aquí, vistiendo lo primero que sus manos lograron sacar del pequeño armario, con el aire frío rozando nuestras mejillas y el humo de un cigarrillo de marihuana perdiéndose en el mismo. Fue ella quién lo sacó, y aunque la vi dudar un momento, luego de encenderlo me lo extendió y acepté sin dudarlo, llevaba un tiempo sin fumar y realmente me apetecía, más aún sabiendo que la persona junto a mi no me juzgaría por hacerlo.</p><p>- Es buena. - Dije después de una calada que me hizo toser.</p><p>- La planta una amiga... en California, por supuesto. - Lois sonrió a través del humo y desee sacarle una foto pero no lo hice, <em>por supuesto.- </em>Estuviste fantástico, ayer, digo.-</p><p>- Gracias.- Le paso lo que queda del cigarrillo y ella lo guarda en la misma cajita metálica de la que lo ha sacado.- De hecho, te debo una disculpa.- Ella me mira algo extrañada y se da la vuelta, observando la iluminada ciudad que nos rodea y yo hago lo mismo.- Pensaba invitarte a cenar, pero mi ex decidió aparecerse sin avisar.</p><p>- ¿Camille? - Nos miramos un momento y no puedo contener una sonrisa al notar la duda en su voz.</p><p>- No, ella es mi amiga, mi ex...-<em>Ten u</em><em>n voto de confianza </em><em>Harry</em><em>.- </em>Mi ex, es un chico.-</p><p>- Y por tu expresión debo asumir que no terminaron bien, ¿no? -Dice sin mostrarse muy sorprendida ante mi confesión, haciéndome sentir realmente cómodo.</p><p>- No, de hecho fue bastante doloroso... es bastante doloroso.- Su mano recorre el alfeizar que nos separa de la caída libre y se encuentra con la mía, dándole un tímido apretón, ofreciéndome la seguridad y la confianza para seguir.- Cómo te imaginarás nuestra relación no era nada pública, era todo lo opuesto en realidad. Él es alguien reconocido y eramos apenas unos niños cuando comenzamos a salir, así que el caos estuvo presente desde el principio, también los conflictos de intereses de aquellos que decían saber qué era lo mejor para nosotros y sin mucha opción firmamos un contrato.- Suelto un suspiro, intentando contener la rabia y ella vuelve a afirmar su agarre alrededor de mis dedos.- Todo marchaba bien entre nosotros, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos podía soportar la idea de verme obligado a ocultarme y siempre se lo dejé saber a él, y a todos los que estaban involucrados en esa mierda.</p><p>» El año en que el contrato llegaba a su fin las discusiones se hicieron más frecuentes. Siempre valoré mi privacidad pero luego de cuatro años juntos sentía que era necesario romper el silencio de una vez, sin embargo él no podía o no quería lidiar con ello, así que rompimos por primera vez. Fue un momento horrible, pasaron tantas cosas... al final volvimos a estar juntos, la verdad es que a pesar de toda la mierda que nos rodeaba nuestro amor era muy grande, o eso creía yo. Luego de un buen tiempo de estabilidad, intenté volver a plantear la idea de hacer pública nuestra relación, fue entonces cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Él no parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que decidí alejarme de una vez.- La presión alrededor de mis dedos ha disminuido y su pulgar acaricia mis nudillos.- Y a pesar de la dolorosa decepción, logré llevarlo bien los primeros meses, escribiendo y produciendo mi primer álbum, rodeado de amigos y sin muchas noticias de él. Al tiempo apareció Camille y como ninguno buscaba algo serio las cosas funcionaban, incluso fue más beneficioso de lo que esperaba porque cuando la atracción física desapareció ella simplemente lo aceptó y siguió con su vida, sin dramas. De hecho hace unas semanas hemos vuelto a hablar y la verdad es una buena amiga... Pero anoche, cuando lo vi frente a mi después de tanto tiempo... casi pierdo la cabeza.«</p><p>El silencio que cae entre nosotros no es todo lo grande que podría, porque una vez más la ciudad que nunca duerme y su sonido ambiente se posa entre nosotros, y realmente lo agradezco, porque no me permite sentirme realmente incómodo. Creo que Lois se siente de la misma manera, <em>o no lo sé, </em>aún me es difícil descifrarla. Su pulgar no ha dejado de acariciar mis nudillos cuando su ceño se frunce un momento y. por fin, habla:</p><p>- Eres valiente Harry y mereces a alguien que no tenga miedo de amarte, que sea capaz de ver tu valor y que a pesar de las dudas, y de lo aterrador que puede ser el mundo siga eligiendote cada día.- Le da otro leve apretón a mi mano, y sus ojos de un profundo color oliva de encuentran con los míos, brillando de una manera única gracias a las luces de los edificios aledaños.</p><p>- Gracias Lois.- Una tímida sonrisa frunce sus labios, y los míos también.</p><p>Después de un momento ella finalmente aparta su mano de la mía, dejándola expuesta al frío. El atenuado silencio vuelve a posarse entre nosotros, Lois voltea su vista al frente y justo cuando creo que está por hablar alguien más rompe el silencio. Chad aparece en escena.</p><p>- Dan me envió a avisarles que ha llegado la pizza. - Se abraza a Lois,le susurra algo al oído y ella le sonríe.- Vamos, o no nos dejaran nada.</p><p>Sin mucha objeción lo seguimos al interior del apartamento. Para mi sorpresa y la de Lois no encontramos con un panorama algo diferente del que habíamos dejado. La mayoría de las personas se han marchado, la música sigue pero unos cuantos decibelios más baja y los restantes invitados se encuentran sentado en el suelo, al rededor de una torre que consta de tres cajas de pizza (que huelen de maravilla) y otra de latas de cerveza, también hay una botella de vino semi vacía y un par de copas en el mismo estado. Antes de sentarnos en la ronda tanto Lois como yo nos quitamos las chaquetas prestadas y mientras ella las devuelve a su lugar yo le echo un vistazo al móvil. 3:32 a.m. <em>¿Cómo mierda se me hizo tan tarde?</em> Sin dejarme abrumar por el pensamiento me acerco a la joven artista y hago algo que deseaba hacer desde la última vez que visité su departamento: pedir su número. Ella sonríe e ingresa su número de contacto en mi móvil, y por algún tonto motivo me siento eufórico,</p><p>-Deberíamos jugar a algo.- Llevo dos porciones de pizza y media copa de vino cuando un chico de cabello teñido a gris hace la sugerencia.</p><p>Todos sugerimos algo, <em>verdad o reto, siete minutos en el paraíso, yo nunca nunca, </em>etc. Finalmente decidimos empezar por algo divertido, pero un poco menos comprometedor, por así decirlo. Dan dobla una servilleta, la lleva a sus labios y la mantiene pegada a ellos con la simple acción de succionar un poco de aire a través de ella. La premisa es simple y aunque hay dos chicos que nunca han jugado, el juego comienza de inmediato.</p><p>-Lo entenderán con la práctica.- Dice Chad divertido.- Nosotros empezamos.</p><p>Dobla otra servilleta, la lleva a sus labios y se gira a la izquierda, Lois parece a punto de besarlo, pero el deja de succionar para que sea ella la que pase la servilleta... a mi. <em>A mi. </em>Logro reaccionar a tiempo y le paso la servilleta a la siguiente persona. La servilleta da una vuelta completa sin caer, pero cuando Chad se la vuelve a pasar a Lois puedo oír una leve risa de éste y ella parece demasiado concentrada cuando voltea a verme.</p><p>Me acerco inclinando un poco mi cabeza, para que nuestras narices no choquen y así poder alcanzar mejor la servilleta, pero Lois da un leve respingo y mis labios encuentran los suyos, sin papel de por medio. Es solo un instante, pero veo un destello en los ojos de Lois antes de que se aparte, con las mejillas sonrosadas.</p><p>- Y así chicos... es como se pierde.- Habla Chad, sin contener su sonrisa.</p><p>
  <em>Yo sin embargo diría que así es como se gana.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>